Race Against Time
by Amo il ragazzo
Summary: prequel to a story which isn't up. Harry and Hermione are in love, but neither will admit it. When Draco puts the moves on Hermione on orders from Voldie, Harry blames it on her. Now their relationship is shattered, and they both turn to others for help.
1. Chapter One Prolouge

Disclaimer- I don't own anybody. They all belong to JK Rowling, so don't bother suing me. I don't have any money.  
  
A/N- This story is the prequel to one I'm writing called To End All Pain. This will be very short, only a few chapters. This chapter right now is the prologue. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prologue  
  
It was a windy, cold night and two people were sitting around the fire in a room, hidden from the naked eye. The door opened, and two more figures walked in. "You have the boy Lucius?" a cold, chilling voice asked.  
  
"I do, my Lord. He is eager to hear what you have planned for him," said the person from under the cloak, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Good job, Lucius. You shall be rewarded. Now, bring the boy to me," Voldemort told Lucius.  
  
Lucius placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, leading him over to the chair in which Voldemort sat. "Wormtail, bring me my robe," Voldemort ordered.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," said a bald, round man, placing the robe on Voldemort's shoulders.  
  
The boy turned to face Voldemort, a shock of surprise on his face. "You see, Draco, that I am not fully a human being. This may surprise you, as there are many surprises coming your way," he said, leading the boy on.  
  
He gulped, and said, "Father says you have a mission for me."  
  
"Your father is correct. This mission should not be too hard, if anything, it should be very good for you. Very pleasurable," Voldemort, a derisive smile on his face.  
  
"What do you have planned?" Draco asked in a drawling voice.  
  
"Know, young Malfoy, that should you turn me down, you will be very sorry, very sorry indeed," Voldemort said, as Lucius turned to look at his son.  
  
"I will do what ever it is you want me to do," Draco replied.  
  
"Good, you have taught him well, Lucius. Your assignment, Draco," he said, pausing for a second, "is to produce an heir for me."  
  
"An heir?" Draco asked, looking at Voldemort curiously. "I thought I already was an heir."  
  
"Oh, you are. But I want someone else, someone just as evil. You see, with the Aurors, and people on Dumbledore's side, we can't be too careful," Voldemort said, making perfect sense to Draco.  
  
"I understand, Lord. Who shall the birth mother be?" Draco asked, his being the part he was most interested in.  
  
"I will place the responsibility of finding a mother for the heir in your hands. You shall choose anyone, as long as she's not a Slytherin," Voldemort said.  
  
"Not a Slytherin? Why not? Wouldn't you want a pure Slytherin heir?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"You ask many questions, young Malfoy and that will reward you someday. I want an heir of many different qualities. A brave, loyal, clever, and cunning heir would be one of no destruction. All the qualities of the four Hogwarts houses. That way, no one could stop him," Voldemort said, a supreme look on his face.  
  
"Very crafty, my Lord," Lucius said.  
  
"Thank you Lucius. Now Draco, are you willing to do this?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"I am," he answered, looking as if he were concentrating.  
  
"Thinking of someone to seduce, Malfoy? I will give you until the week after school starts, then you will report the mother to me. I will then tell you if she is acceptable, and you will be able to do whatever you want with her after that," Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes, Lord," Draco said.  
  
"Now Draco, don't you want to know what's in it for you?" Voldemort asked, and a surprised look flitted across Draco's face.  
  
"Haven't you given me enough? You are gracious, letting me choose my own birth mother for the heir," Draco said, looking at Voldemort as if he were crazy.  
  
"That is true, and should you succeed, I will give you something that will last much longer than a few moments' pleasure."  
  
"And what would that be?" Draco asked.  
  
Voldemort took out his wand, and whispered something undetectable. The Dark Mark came out of his arm, and Draco's sleeve rode up. The Dark Mark placed itself on Draco's upper left arm. He looked in awe at it. Then it dissolved, leaving the patch of skin unmarked.  
  
"Did you like that Draco?" the Dark Lord asked.  
  
"Very much so, and I look forward to having it permanently on my arm," Draco said, still staring at the place where the Dark Mark had been on his arm.  
  
"Good, good. You are now dismissed. Lucius, I shall see you in a month, with word of Draco's answer," Voldemort said, waving at the door, while Draco slipped out of it.  
  
"Master, what if Draco should choose someone unacceptable?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Then he shall choose again. I will let him play with her for a little bit, but before he beds her, I shall put a stop to it," Voldemort answered.  
  
Lucius' mouth curled into a smirk. "He will like that," he said, before sweeping out the door after Draco.  
  
"Well, well, well my servant. What do you think will come of this?" Voldemort asked Wormtail.  
  
"It should go very smoothly," he answered.   
  
"I hope so, for Draco Malfoy is only seventeen, hopefully his emotions won't take the place of my orders," Voldemort said.  
  
"His father will make sure that never happens," Wormtail said.  
  
"Yes, I believe you are correct. I anticipate what young Malfoy has for us to hear in a month," Voldemort said, and turned back around to face the fire.   
  
============  
-One Month Later  
  
"Come in, Lucius," Voldemort said, as Lucius entered the room once again. "Have you brought the boy?"  
  
"Yes," Lucius said.  
  
"Where are your manners then, invite him in," Voldemort said, his smile widening as Draco walked in.  
  
"Have you chosen Draco?" the Dark Lord asked.  
  
"I have," he answered.   
  
"Tell me something about her," Voldemort said.  
  
"She is in Gryffindor, should be easy to manipulate, and is very pretty," Draco said in a drawling voice.   
  
"Very well. You shall have until Christmas to produce an heir. It will be a race against time. What is her name?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- Please review! Just so you know, I'll still write OTWT, but I'm trying to work on this one too. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N- This is the first chapter of Race Against Time. The end of the prologue took place one month ago. Please review!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sod off Malfoy,' Hermione Granger said, while Draco Malfoy was trying to make her mad again.  
  
"What's wrong? You don't find me charming? Many of the other girls do," Malfoy said, telling the truth. Many of the girls had started to fall for Malfoy, for he had finally grown into his body. Over the summer, he had gotten quite tan, considering how pale he usually was. He had worked out in the summer, and now was very muscular, and toned. He had grown into his scrawny body, and his face no longer was pointed.  
  
Hermione looked him over, seeing all the new physical attributes of him that made him good-looking. "You're checking me out, Granger," he said in a drawling voice.  
  
"I am not," she said huffily.   
  
"You are, and you know it," he said, slapping her arse as he walked off.   
  
"Ugh! The nerve of him!" she raged. "No sense of private territory at all!"   
  
"Hermione, are you OK?" Harry asked, coming up next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, blushing a little. "It was just Malfoy harassing me again. No big deal," she said, chuckling.  
  
"Sometimes I just want to kill him. What'd he say?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, er, nothing," she said, but then saw Harry's skeptical look on his face. "He just called me a mudblood, and stuff like that. You know, the usual," she said, plastering a fake smile on her face. She wasn't about to tell Harry that Malfoy was hitting on her. It might ruin any chances she had with Harry, because she liked him.  
  
"I don't believe you," Harry said, seeing right through Hermione's act.   
  
"You should. It's the truth," Hermione protested.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted. "Very observant of you, Potter," said a drawling voice Harry could recognize anywhere.  
  
"What did you do to Hermione?" Harry asked, his hands clenched tightly into fists.   
  
"Protecting your girlfriend, Potter?" he asked, smirking at them. They were both transparent. It was obvious they liked each other, but neither would admit it. That was part of the reason Draco chose Hermione. She'd also blossomed over the summer. She was no longer flat-chested, or had hair that looked like something dead. It was sleek, and silky now. He just wanted to be able to run his fingers through her hair, and kiss her full lips. 'That'll happen very soon,' he told himself, grinning smugly.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," Harry said, and Draco saw Hermione's face fall. "We're friends," he said, and her face fell even more, she looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh well, then sorry for my mistake," Draco said to Harry. "Then you wouldn't mind if I took her?" he whispered, only loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"She'd never go out with you," he spat.   
  
"Oh really, why don't you ask her what we were doing before you came to her rescue," he said, trying to make Harry mad.   
  
"I will," he said, a murderous look on his face, then turned to face Hermione. "Hermione, what were you and Malfoy doing before I came out?"   
  
Her cheeks turned several shades of pink. "Noth-nothing," she stuttered, and became suddenly interested in searching for something in her bag.   
  
"Ha! She cant even lie about that," Draco said, turning to her. "You know you were enjoying it," he said to her, and walked around to squeeze her arse again.  
  
"Get away from her," Harry said, clutching his wand, and when Draco didn't move, he pointed it at him. "I swear I will Malfoy," he threatened.  
  
Draco wasn't looking forward to spending time knocked out, so he took his hands off Hermione, and walked in front of her. "I'll just go then, shall I?" he said, and bent down to Hermione's face. "I'll see you later," he whispered, his mouth inches from hers. He made a move to kiss her, but then moved his mouth to her cheek, and kissed her there. "Bye Potter," he said, and walked down the corridor.  
  
"Are you OK Hermione?" he said, rushing over to the spot where she stood, rooted to the ground.   
  
"What?" she said stupidly.   
  
"I asked if you were OK, after that creep had his hands all over you," Harry said, beginning to get mad.  
  
"I'm fine," she said. "We weren't doing anything before, I swear. He was just winding you up," she said, looking Harry in the eyes.  
  
"I know...but," he said, avoiding Hermione's eyes.  
  
"You do believe me, don't you? I would never do anything like that with Malfoy! I hate him," she said quietly.  
  
"You two looked pretty comfortable together. You barely even moved when he kissed you, or put his hands," he stopped. "You know."  
  
"That's because I'm used to it!" she said loudly, and knew at once she'd said the wrong thing.  
  
"Used to it? So you two do that all the time? Flirt like that? It's disgusting!" Harry said, very jealous of Malfoy.  
  
"No! He does it to me. I've never returned it, I swear," she said.  
  
"Wait till Ron hears about this," Harry muttered.  
  
"Ron? No, Harry, please don't tell him!" she said, placing her hand on his cheek.   
  
He shoved her hand away, saying, "I don't want filth like Malfoy all over my face."  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she ran down the corridor, only to be grabbed by someone, and brought into a broom closet. "Hey!" she screamed.  
  
"Shh," replied the voice she knew all to well.   
  
"What are you doing?" she yelled, and he placed his hand over her mouth, pulling her close to him. He looked out and saw Harry still standing there, dumbfounded. He eventually turned, and began walking Draco's way. Draco quickly brought his head back into the broom closet, and closed the door, putting a locking spell on it. Then he sound-proofed the closet, and let go of Hermione. "Finally!" she yelled, and went to open the door.  
  
"It's locked," he said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Let me out Malfoy, or you'll be sorry," she threatened.  
  
"Is that so?" he said, twirling his wand, then pointing at Hermione. "Accio wand!" he shouted.  
  
"You can't take my wand!" she raged.  
  
"I think I just did," he said, examining it.  
  
"Taking my wand is not the way to win me over," she said menacingly.  
  
He walked towards her, and stood so their toes were touching. "Then tell me how," he said in a intimidating tone.  
  
She looked up at him, his eyes betraying him. They showed warmness, and passion. "You want me," she said, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"That is the general idea," he said, leaning closer and closer to her.   
  
She jerked her head away when he was inches from her mouth, and he ending up placing his lips on her neck. He kissed her neck, and she knew was going to have a hickey there. Yet she still allowed him to do it. He moved his mouth up, and whispered to her. "I know you love Harry. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
She froze, then looked at him. "No, no I don't," she protested. "And even if I did, it wouldn't matter. He just thinks of us as friends."  
  
"He doesn't deserve you," Draco whispered, picking her head up, wrapping arms around her. "It's not his fault he doesn't see what I see. You've been under his nose for the past seven years, and he hasn't noticed what a wonderful person you are. You deserve much better than him," he repeated.  
  
She lifted her head up, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. "I still care for him, and he's not the only one who's taken seven years to notice me. Why the sudden interest, Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"Fair enough. I'm guess I'm finally seeing you in a new light. All these years I knew of you as the mudblood who beat me in every class. Now, I see that you're a wonderful person, and I really want to get to know you better. You care about other people, and are able to love. I want you to show me how to," he said, half speaking the truth. 'And you're hotter than any other girl in this school,' he mentally said in his head.   
  
"Thank you Malfoy," she whispered.   
  
"Call me Draco. I want to hear you call me Draco," he said.   
  
"Draco," she said looking in his eyes.   
  
"That sounds so natural coming from you, Hermione," he said, emphasizing her name. It did feel natural to hear her speaking his name. He realized that his assignment was going to be easier than her thought. She would fall at his every move, and play right along. He wouldn't mind it either, for he was beginning to develop feelings for her. 'I can't let that happen,' he thought, knowing he would be in trouble if he did. Falling in love was not part of the plan. He needed to be able to dispose of her after he got her pregnant.  
  
"Draco?" she asked.   
  
"Yes?" he answered, being awakened from his bout of thought.  
  
"Do you mean what you said?" she asked with a tone of hopefulness.  
  
"Of course," he said, 'and I meant everything I thought, too.'  
  
She smiled, and looked up at him. She licked her bottom lip, making Draco's body go crazy. He pulled her closer to him, so no light could pass between them. He looked in her cinnamon-brown eyes, and leaned closer to her face.  
  
At once, their lips met and locked. Passion surged through Hermione's body, as she ran her fingers through Draco's hair. Draco had one hand tangled up in Hermione's hair, and the other was running down her back. No one had ever kissed Hermione like this, and she knew she liked it, and wanted more. Draco took his hands out of Hermione's hair, and unhooked the clip on Hermione's cloak. He pulled it over her head, and threw it to the ground. Then he loosened her tie, taking it off and tossing it to the ground next to the cloak. Hermione did the same to Draco, his green and silver tie twined with the scarlet and gold on the floor. Draco started planting kisses along her neckline, and then lower, towards her chest, unbuttoning the top two buttons on her shirt. She realized he was going a little far when his hand crept up her skirt, and she took it in her own. He moved his mouth back to hers, and they kissed like that, holding hands, for a long time.   
  
The door swung open, and a gasp was heard. Hermione and Draco broke apart, looking flushed. "Oh my God," she whispered.  
  
Harry looked in the closet. He saw two cloaks, and two ties on the floor. Hermione's Head Girl badge glimmered against the Prefect badge that belonged to Draco. The two ties were twisted together, and they lay forgotten on the floor.   
  
Then his eyes looked up towards the two people staring at him. He saw Hermione with a hickey on her neck. She realized what he was staring at, and reflexively put her hand up to her neck, hiding the red mark from view. The first two buttons on her shirt were undone, and her hair was a mess. She was staring at him with her eyes wide, while Draco leaned against a wall, and triumphant smirk on his face.  
  
"How could you?" Harry whispered to Hermione, not being able to look her in the eye.   
  
"I don't know," she murmured. "I just...we just," she hung her head, lost for words.  
  
"I knew it! How long have you been sneaking around with him?" Harry asked.  
  
"This is the first time we ever, I mean, nothing's ever happened before. I promise," she said.  
  
"I don't believe you. First Malfoy says you two were fooling around in the corridor earlier, now I come an see you and him snogging. You lied to me, Hermione. I can never trust you again," Harry said, and looked at Draco.  
  
"And you, Malfoy! What do you want with her? You don't love her, and you never have. You'll never like her. She's way too good for you," Harry said.  
  
"Do I have to remind you that she was just snogging me in a broom closet? You had your chance Potter, and you passed it by," Draco said, sneaking a glance at Hermione. She stood frozen, looking back and forth at Draco and Harry.  
  
Harry was breathing heavily, apparently unable to comprehend the fact the he had walked in on Hermione and Draco having a snog-a-thon. "I don't want either of you every coming near me again. And you," he said, turning to look at Hermione. "if you even come near me again, I'll hex you. Malfoy's no good, and if you won't believe me, I don't know who'll you listen to. Ron is definitely hearing about this, so I hope a few minutes of snogging and denial was worth your oldest friends," Harry said with a look of betrayal on his face, then left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Hermione bursted out crying, and fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. "I've lost him, he's gone," she sobbed.  
  
"Hermione, it's going to be OK," Draco told her. She just sobbed loudly, and more tears came pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls. "We'll get through together."  
  
She looked up at Draco, and threw herself on him. "Oh Draco," she cried. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose Harry and Ron. I still love Harry, and I don't blame him for the way he acted," she said, not thinking.  
  
"Gee, thanks Hermione. If a Slytherin ever catches us like that, I'll know not to blame them because you're a mud, muggle- born," he said, catching himself before he said mudblood.   
  
"Sorry," she wailed. "I can't get over the fact that I've lost my first two real friends."  
  
He was starting to see where she was coming from. It had always been Ron, Harry and Hermione. The Dream Team. Never saw one of them without the other two. Now, it'll just be the two musketeers. He felt pity flit threw his stomach, but then it was gone. He had no feelings for this girl. She was just a tool for him to get closer to the Dark Lord. Wasn't she? 'But you like her,' a voice in the back of his said. 'Never,' he answered back, squashing the voice in the back of his head.   
  
"We'll get through this Hermione, I promise. We'll stick together," he said, picking her head up.  
  
"Is that a promise?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yes, I promise we'll stick together forever and always," he answered, hugging her tightly as she cried against his chest. 'Give me a week, and the the Dark Lord will be rewarding me,' he thought.  
  
¤Up in the Gryffindor Tower  
  
"You swear you saw her and Malfoy kissing?" Ron asked Harry tentatively. Harry had just told Ron what had happened down in the corridor, and was just getting to the part when he walked in on them.  
  
"My eyes are working perfectly fine! I went looking for Hermione after our argument, and I couldn't find her anywhere. I looked for half an hour, and then saw the broom closet. I tried opening it, but it was locked. I listened for noises, but there were none. I used the Alohomora spell, and when I opened it, I saw Hermione up against a wall, with Malfoy leaning against her. They were kissing and holding hands. Their cloaks and ties were on the floor, and Hermione's shirt was unbuttoned at the top," Harry said, recalling something he wanted to permanently erase from his memory. "She had a huge hickey on her neck too."  
  
"Wow," was all Ron said.  
  
"This worst part is that I was looking for her to tell her how I feel about her. Malfoy got there first though," Harry said dejectedly.  
  
"I can't believe she'd do that. Are you sure she wasn't under some spell? Malfoy didn't drug her did he?" Ron asked, not wanting to believe what Harry had told him. Had Hermione forgotten all theses times Malfoy hurt her, and made fun of her? Was she blind?  
  
"She seemed fine to me. All content and happy with Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"What happened when she saw you?" Ron asked.  
  
"She and Malfoy broke apart, she said she didn't know what she was doing. She said this was the first time they'd even done anything. I don't believe her though, you should've seen the way he touched her out in the corridor. His hands were everywhere and she barely flinched! The she said she was used to it!" Harry spat.  
  
"I know, you already told me," Ron said, but Harry wasn't listening.  
  
"Then Malfoy was standing there with this triumphant look on his face that was screaming 'I beat you Potter, I got there first, and now she's mine.' He said I'd had my chance, but I'd passed it by. I guess he's right about that."  
  
"Harry, nothing Malfoy says is right. You didn't miss your chance, believe me. It'll take a lot more than snogging to make Hermione fall out of love with you," Ron said, then covered his mouth, knowing he said something he shouldn't have.  
  
"What did you say?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nofing," Ron said, his hand still covering his mouth.   
  
"You said she loved me, didn't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said, and shrugged with a innocent smile on his face.  
  
"She loved me, she actually loved me back. Oh bugger, what have I done?" Harry said, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"She still does. Harry, she's loved you since fourth year. It's going to take a lot more than one afternoon to change that, as I already told you. She was upset with you, so she's using Malfoy to make you jealous. It's pretty obvious," Ron said.  
  
"How do you know?" You weren't even there," Harry said,  
  
"Yeah, but you pretty much called her filth. That would qualify as making her mad," Ron told him.  
  
"What? I never said that!" Harry said, remembering perfectly well that he had.  
  
"You said, and I quote, 'I don't want filth like Malfoy all over my face,'" Ron said.  
  
"Maybe I did say that, so what?"  
  
"You were jealous. Get over it. You need to talk to Hermione, other wise you'll lose her to Malfoy. She's already developed something for him, she wouldn't just go snog any old guy if you make her mad. Get her back before Malfoy can get to her," Ron said.  
  
"She probably hates me. She'll never forgive me," Harry said grievously.  
  
"You never know. Would you rather her fall in love with someone who just wants her for her body, or someone who's loved her for years?" Ron asked. "I for one would rather see her with someone who loves her for her, and not her body."  
  
"I can't talk to her. Maybe someday I will, but I just can't right now," Harry said, looking up at Ron.  
  
"Fine, it's your decision, you can ruin your life, but do me a favor, and don't let Malfoy ruin Hermione's," Ron said, and went up the stairs to the dorms.  
  
Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "What have I done?" he asked out loud, and a tear escaped his eye. Then the common room door swung open, and Hermione came walking through it. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she had a far-off look in her eyes. She could barely carry herself as she walked towards her chair in front of the fire. She seemed to not notice him, or she was ignoring him. Her eyes didn't meet his once.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked from the landing at the top of the stairs.  
  
She whipped her head around, looking shocked and scared. "Ron?" she asked quietly.   
  
Harry just then remembered what he had told Hermione about Ron. About how he'd hate her. "Bugger," he said, smacking himself on the head.  
  
She gasped, then slowly turned around to look at Harry. Her eyes widened and filled with tears once again. She looked at Ron, then at Harry, and got up and ran to a painting of a little boy climbing tree. "Godric," she said quietly, and the portrait swung open, revealing her room for a split second before she hurried into it, closing the door behind her. Being the Head Girl, she got her own room, which connected to the Head Boy's, and the Head Boy was Terry Boot from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Why won't she talk to me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Er...I kind of told her you'd hate her after I told you what happened," Harry answered dimly.  
  
"You did what? Since when are we one person? What else did you say?"   
  
"I told her I'd hex her if she came near me, and I told her she lost her first two friends," Harry responded, looking sorry.  
  
"So she may hate me now? She may never go near me again?" Ron said angrily. "You messed up big this time Harry, and it's up to you to fix it," he said, and went into the dorm.  
  
Harry sighed. "I guess I did mess up, but how do I fix it?" he said to an empty room.   
  
"What happened?" ask a young boy's voice.   
  
Harry turned around and saw that the picture of young Godric Gryffindor was staring back at him. "Did you say something?" Harry asked it.  
  
"I asked what happened," Gryffindor asked.   
  
"Why? Didn't you hear?" Harry asked, surely Godric had heard the whole thing.  
  
"I guess, but I didn't understand," said the young boy.   
  
Harry laughed. "You wouldn't. It's about girls."  
  
"Girls? Eew they have cooties! Don't go near them, or else you'll get them too!" the picture replied. Godric must've been seven or eight in the picture.  
  
"Well, some of them are OK. You know the room you're guarding? A girl lives there," Harry said, though it pained him to think of Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I know. She's very pretty, and she reminds me of my sister," Godric answered.  
  
"You had a sister?" Harry asked. He'd never known that.  
  
"Um, I have a sister. She always bugs me though. She's eleven," he said.  
  
"What's her name?" Harry questioned. He was enjoying this conversation with the 8-year-old.   
  
"Gabrielle Gryffindor. She's in love with a boy," he said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"What boy?" Harry inquired. He didn't care that this happened thousands of years ago, he just needed a conversation going.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin," Godric said, and Harry's jaw dropped. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, just go on," Harry told him. Maybe Gabrielle Gryffindor was part of the reason Salazar hated Godric so much.  
  
"I don't like him. He's always making fun of me, calling me little and stuff. But I'm not little," he said, gathering himself up, looking proud. "My mommy says I'm a big, growing boy. She says I'll be bigger than Salazar someday. I can't wait until then. Salazar also called me a baby, but I'm eight years old! I think Salazar needs glasses like yours," Godric said, pointing to Harry's glasses. "Gabrielle said she can't help falling in love with a bad boy. She doesn't stick up for me either," he said, looking hurt. "'I don't want to ruin my chances with him,'" she says.  
  
Harry stared at the eight-year-old Godric Gryffindor who looked very sad. "I'm sure it's just a little thing. She'll like another boy someday," Harry reassured Godric.  
  
"No, she keeps going on about how she's going to marry Salazar. He's only twelve years old, and my sister's only eleven! But she says she won't marry anyone except Salazar, and she'll die before marrying anyone else. She doesn't love me anymore. She only loves Salazar and no one else," said the little boy who had started crying.  
  
"Have you ever talked to her about Salazar?" Harry asked, amazed at all this new information. Hermione would be so excited when she heard this. 'But,' Harry remembered, 'she's never speaking to me again.'  
  
"I've tried, but she tells me to go away and leave her alone. She says she doesn't want some annoying little brother bothering her."  
  
"Try again, you should never give up," Harry said, not realizing what he had told Gryffindor was what he should be telling himself.  
  
"I guess," Godric answered dispiritedly.  
  
"You never said, does Salazar love your sister back?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think he might, but he might be pretending. He plays make-believe very well," Godric replied.  
  
Harry nodded, thinking hard. "Do you have a special girl in your life?" he asked Godric.   
  
"Most of the girls have cooties, but there is one girl..."Godric said, a smile coming onto his face.  
  
"What's her name?" Harry asked.  
  
"You wouldn't know her, but her name is Rowena. Rowena Ravenclaw," he said, smiling wide now.  
  
"Really? I've heard of her. Tell me, is she really smart?" Harry asked, making sure this was the right Rowena.  
  
"Yes, she's the smartest one in school. She's 10, and very pretty," he said, blushing slightly.  
  
Harry remembered back in his mind, seeing a picture of the four founders. Rowena had, indeed, been pretty. "I bet she is," Harry said to Godric.   
  
"Yeah, she has curly brown hair and brown eyes. She's got brown things on her face, too," he said.  
  
"Brown things?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, little light brown dots on her face," Godric returned.  
  
"You mean freckles?" Harry said. Perhaps, he had not heard of freckles.  
  
"Is that what they're called? I've never heard them being called that before," Godric said, a curious look on his face.   
  
"Yes, that's what they're called," Harry, trying not to laugh at the boy. He was so small, Harry knew why Salazar made fun of him.  
  
Somebody suddenly appeared in the frame with Godric. "Hello Helga, what are you doing here?" Godric said, turning to look at the girl next to him. She had strawberry blonde hair, and tight curls that bounced when she walked.   
  
"Hi Godric, I just came to visit. Who's this?" she said, pointing at Harry through the frame.  
  
"I don't know, actually. Some boy who I've been talking to. What's your name?" Godric asked.  
  
"Harry Potter," he said, expecting their eyes to look at his forehead. Then he remembered that they had no idea who Voldemort was, or that Salazar was going to turn evil.   
  
"Oh what's that on your head?" Helga said, pointing at his scar.  
  
"This? It's a scar," he answered.  
  
"But it's shaped like a lightning bolt," she persisted.  
  
"It's a special scar," Harry said.  
  
"How'd you get it?" Godric asked. They, being only little, didn't know about dark arts, or evil.  
  
"I got it when I was little. Somebody, er, cast a spell that went wrong," he answered, praying they knew they weren't muggles.  
  
"A spell? What one?" Helga asked, staring at it.  
  
"Er...I don't know. I was only a little boy when it happened," he lied.   
  
"Oh, OK," Helga answered, then turned and looked around.  
  
"She doesn't know many spells yet. She just learned she was a witch," Godric whispered to Harry. "You find out when you turn 7, and she turned 7 a few months ago."  
  
"I see," said Harry. "You know, we find out when we're eleven now."  
  
"Really? But that's so old to be starting magic," Godric said, looking suspicious.  
  
"It's true. I don't know why though," Harry said, shrugging.   
  
"So where's Rowena?" Godric asked Helga.  
  
"She's sleeping. And Salazar has a visitor. I bet you know who it is," Helga said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Let me guess, Gabrielle?" Godric said, sighing.  
  
"Right in one," Helga said. "I heard my mommy say that to my daddy," Helga whispered to Harry. "I thought it sounded grown-up," she said, a successful smile on her face.  
  
"So Gabrielle left the family portrait again to go see Salazar?"   
  
"Looks like it. He seemed a little bored though. You better tell your sister she's boring Salazar," Helga pointed out.  
  
"She won't like that," he said glumly.  
  
"Probably not," Harry said, and seeing the look on Godric's face said, "but it's worth a shot, eh?"   
  
"I guess," he replied. "Helga, how long has Rowena been asleep?"  
  
"I don't know, but Godric, it's night out. She'll be asleep till morning," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Speaking of sleep, I think I'm going to get some. You might want to go back to your frame Helga," Godric told her.  
  
"OK, goodnight Godric," she said, then continued, "Bye Harry Potter, and should you ever talk to Godric again, make sure he comes to get me, OK?"  
  
"Er, I'll try. Bye Helga," Harry said, waving to the retreating figure.  
  
She waved back and then paused. "By the way, my surname is Hufflepuff," she said, and disappeared.   
  
"She seems nice," Harry said to Godric.  
  
"She is, but she's always here," he answered, looking a little annoyed.  
  
"I bet she likes you," Harry taunted.  
  
"No, we're friends. She's one of my best friends," he said. "I'm to bed, night Harry," Godric said, closing his eyes, and falling asleep quickly.  
  
Harry stretched, then said, "Sleep sounds very good to me." He went up to his dorm, thinking about the conversation he just had with Godric. 'I'm going to go looking for a teenage Godric tomorrow, maybe I can find out more about Gabrielle and Slytherin,' he thought to himself, and climbed into bed.  
  
"Harry?" someone whispered through the dark.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Are you and Ron in some kind of fight?" Neville asked.  
  
"Did he tell you that?" Harry groaned.  
  
"No, but it seemed like it. He kept muttering stuff under his breath," Neville said.  
  
"Like what?"   
  
"God dammit, Harry. How could you do that? I don't believe you," Neville said, quoting Ron.  
  
"Is that all?" Harry asked, wondering if Ron had said anything about Hermione.  
  
"No, he said some stuff like 'I can't believe her either, Malfoy that scum.'"  
  
"So he's mad at Hermione, too," Harry said a bit too brightly.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Neville asked.  
  
"Oh, no. Of course not," Harry said, fighting a smile.  
  
"Are you three in some kind of fight?"   
  
"Ugh, sort of. It's kind of private," Harry told Neville.  
  
"Ron was making no point to keep his voice down," Neville said.  
  
"Well, maybe he didn't know anyone was eavesdropping on him," Harry said, beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"Well God, sorry. Didn't know it was a crime to be in your own dorm," he retorted.  
  
Harry sighed then replied, "sorry Neville. I shouldn't of snapped. I'm just in a bad mood."  
  
"I noticed," he said coldly.  
  
"I'm just going to go to sleep," Harry said.  
  
"Best idea you've had all night," Ron said, and turned over so he wasn't facing Harry.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- Please review! It will be greatly appreciated!   
  
Thank you, 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N- Thank you to all who reviewed chapter one!   
  
~Recap  
  
"I'm just going to go to sleep," Harry said.  
  
"Best idea you've had all night," Ron said, and turned over so he wasn't facing Harry.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning with a terrible headache. Then she remembered what had happened the previous day. The events replayed themselves in her mind. Harry, accusing her of fooling around with Draco, her actually fooling around with Draco in a broom closet, Harry and Ron being furious at her. And Draco's comforting words after Harry had departed her life.   
  
She remembered being dazed and confused when she walked back to the common room that night. She didn't even see Harry sitting on the chair next to hers. Then, as though from far away, she'd heard Ron's voice penetrating her thoughts. She turned to look at him, wanted to hug him, but the she'd remembered what Harry had said. 'He'll hate you after I tell him,' so she turned to look away, and saw Harry sitting next to her. She instantly froze, then ran into her room, where she had a nearly sleepless night.   
  
"Ugh," she groaned. "I need a cure for my headache," she said, and went swung her legs over the bed. Yawning, she walked over to the shower, and got in, letting the water run down her body. 'Wash it all away,' she told herself, though was not possible. Water couldn't wash away how she was feeling, what had happened. Hermione got out, dressed herself and packed her bag. Her classes today were Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology. Silently praying she wouldn't see Ron or Harry, she went into the common room.  
  
"Hermione!" a female voice said. "You look terrible, are you OK?"   
  
"No, not really," Hermione answered.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's a long story," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I have time. Maybe if you tell me you'll feel better," she said, trying to get her friend to fess up.  
  
"I guess I can," she said, and launched into the story of how she snogged Draco, Harry caught her, and her whole life was ruined.  
  
"Your whole life? You still have me, Hermione. It sounds as though you have Malfoy too," she added quietly. Ginny had secretly developed a soft spot for the handsome Slytherin. 'Why does every guy I fall for like Hermione?' she thought bitterly. She'd given up on Harry when she saw the way he looked at Hermione, and now Draco was smitten with her too.  
  
"Yes, I've lost my best friends in the world. I don't love Draco though. I love Harry more than anything, and it's killing me! I might like Draco, but he could never measure up to Harry," Hermione said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Talk to Harry, Hermione. That's what you need to do. You'll feel better if you do," Ginny said.  
  
"I won't feel better if he tells me to sod off though! I can't risk it," she said.  
  
"No, you won't risk it. There's a difference. This is your chance to shine. Your chance to show the world you really are a true, brave, Gryffindor. Harry needs you and you need him," Ginny said, painfully thinking that she needed Draco.  
  
"You're right Ginny, but I didn't do anything wrong. I'm not going to talk to him, and apologize like I did something wrong, because I didn't. It was Harry who did something wrong, and if he doesn't know it, then that's his problem. In the meantime, I can be with Draco. He's very nice, and I like him," she said, as Ginny smiled weakly.  
  
"We all know Harry will never admit he's wrong. You don't know how long it'll take him to talk to you," Ginny said.  
  
"That's fine with me. I have Draco now, I don't need Harry. At least I think I'll manage for a little while. Then I might crack," Hermione said.  
  
"Glad that's settled," Ginny said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Did I say something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What? No, just how does Draco kiss?" Ginny asked, a blush creeping up her cheeks, and a smile on her face. Little did Hermione know, that was a very false, fake smile.  
  
"Oh, wonderfully. When he's kissing you, he makes you seem like the only person in the world. Like he never wants to kiss anyone but you. The world stops and all you care about is him," Hermione said, as Ginny blinked back tears.  
  
"Is that so?" she said, feebly laughing.  
  
"It's amazing, Ginny. You have no idea," Hermione said.  
  
"I know," Ginny whispered quietly, and a tear leaked out of her eye and she hastily wiped it away.  
  
"Ginny? Are you crying?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, just got something in my eye. That's it," Ginny said, though Hermione didn't believe she was being entirely truthful. "Let's go down to Great Hall and get some breakfast. I'm starved," Ginny said, and walked towards to door. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah," she said with one last glance at the boys dormitories, and followed Ginny out the door, wondering what was wrong with her friend.   
  
When they got down to the Great Hall, Hermione instinctively looked over at the Gryffindor table for a red, and black head. She saw them, but they were on other ends of the table. "Hmm, something's wrong," she said, and sat down in the middle of the table.  
  
"I'm going to ho see what's wrong with my brother, OK?" Ginny said to Hermione.  
  
"OK, I'll just be here," she answered, sitting down.  
  
"Ron, what's going on?" Ginny asked her brother.  
  
"What're you talking about?" he answered.   
  
"Where's Harry?"   
  
"That prat? He's over at the other end of the table with the Creevy brothers, and some of the Gryffindor team," he said coarsely.  
  
"Are you two in a fight?" Ginny asked; Ron didn't know she knew what happened between Harry and Hermione.  
  
"It's none of your business!" Ron yelled, slamming his food in the table.   
  
"Hermione told me everything, I know what happened Ron," Ginny told him, and he turned to her.  
  
"She what?"   
  
"She told me. I deserved to know anyway," Ginny said, then covered her mouth with her hand, very much so in the way Ron had done the past day.  
  
"What makes you think you deserved to know? It had nothing to do with you," Ron replied.  
  
"You have no idea," she whispered.   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is getting Harry to talk to Hermione," Ginny said.  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Ron said harshly.  
  
"Look, you have to convince him. Hermione won't talk to him first because she said it's not her fault, and she did nothing wrong."  
  
"Nothing wrong? NOTHING WRONG? She made-out with Malfoy! That's something wrong!" he yelled, gathering attention.   
  
*"Oh blow it out your butt Ron. I'm so sick and tired of hearing about how wrong Hermione was to kiss Dra, Malfoy," she said, catching herself. "She had every right too. He treated her good, she told me. Leave her alone for Christ's sake!" she fumed. "She also told me she loves Harry, not Malfoy. It's only a matter of time until she falls out of love with Harry. They need each other, and we can't let Malfoy ruin that," she said quietly, and glanced at Malfoy. He was staring at them, looking enraged. 'Probably because we're discouraging Hermione from him,' Ginny thought, and couldn't help feeling happy herself.   
  
"OK, I agree with you. We can't let Malfoy come between what Harry and Hermione should have. How do we do that though?" Ron asked his sister.  
  
"I don't know. Set up something like a blind date between them," Ginny said, and her face lit up. "I have an idea," she said, a grin on her face.  
  
"Go on," Ron said.  
  
"You don't know what happened to Hermione and Malfoy while Harry was looking for her, do you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No...what?"  
  
"Well, as Hermione was running down the corridor, Malfoy reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the closet. He locked the door so it couldn't be opened from the inside, unless you had a wand,"  
  
"Hermione didn't try to get out? I'm telling Harry," he said, a started to get up.  
  
"Ron! You didn't let me finish. Malfoy summoned her wand and took it, so she had no way out," Ginny told him.  
  
"Then what?"   
  
"Well, she got mad at him, and he came onto her. She didn't let him kiss her at first, then he said that she was to good for Harry. He kissed her then, and I don't think you want to know the rest," Ginny said, giggling at the revolted look on her brother's face.  
  
"So what's your brilliant idea?" Ron asked, not seeing how what Malfoy had done to Hermione had anything to do with getting them back together.   
  
"We lock them in a broom closet, and take their wands! It's the perfect plan," Ginny said, victoriously.  
  
"It could work. When do we put it into effect?"   
  
"A week. They need some time to cool down," Ginny said. Hermione couldn't get too close to Draco in a week, so she had nothing to worry about. Plus, she had her own plan up her sleeve.  
  
At that time, hundreds of owls came soaring in the Great Hall. Hermione looked up from her meal when a handsome brown and white owl stopped in front of her. "I wonder who this from," she said, taking the letter in her hand. "Thanks," she mumbled to the owl and it took off, looking important. She turned the letter around and saw a seal on it. Instantly, she smiled. The seal was two initials with vines winding around them. She turned around and saw Draco petting the owl, and feeding it some of his breakfast. He looked up and smiled at her, and she returned the smile.   
  
Hungrily, she opened the letter, laying it out in front of her.   
  
(A/N- As some of you may know, I can't do italics or anything special like that, so this I'll put a §§ when it ends)  
  
Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry about all the trouble yesterday seemed to cause. I must admit, though, I certainly enjoyed our time in the closet. I am wondering, would you like to meet me somewhere tonight? We can get to know each other some more, if you catch my drift. Write back and tell me if you can meet me in the 'our' closet at 8:00. Hope to see you there, and have a good day.   
  
Yours truly,   
Draco  
§§  
  
Hermione looked up, grinning wildly. She would tell Draco her answer in Potions. 'I hope Snape does Slytherin/Gryffindor partners, and I hope we can choose them,' she wished.   
  
"Who's the letter from, Hermione?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to her. Hermione passed it over to the younger Gryffindor, a mad smile still on her face. She watched Ginny as she read it, her face falling more and more at every word. When she got to the end, she said, "That's great, Hermione. Something to keep your mind off Harry."  
  
Harry. She hadn't thought of him since she'd gotten the letter. How would he react? 'He's not going to find out,' she thought, and a smile crept up on her lips again. "Yes, I should be quite distracted, eh Ginny?" Hermione said, turning to Ginny who had a smile on her face.  
  
"I would believe so," she said.  
  
"I can't wait now," Hermione said. "How am I ever going to get through the day?"  
  
"I don't know," Ginny said, though privately agreeing. 'How am I ever going to get through the day?' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"I'll go crazy!"   
  
"Me too," Ginny said before she could help herself. When she realized what she'd said, she abruptly became interested in her breakfast.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione inquired leaning closer to her.  
  
"What? Nothing, everything's fine. I'm just really happy you have Draco to keep your mind off things," Ginny said convincingly.  
  
"OK, good. I'm happy for me too," Hermione said happily, and began buttering her toast.  
  
When breakfast was over, Hermione and Ginny parted, and went their own ways. Hermione felt someone's arm slip around her waist, and turned around seeing Draco there. "Hey," she said, as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hey," he said, leading her to Potions. "Do you have your answer?"  
  
"I do," she said, looking at him teasingly.  
  
"And...?" he said, and she leaned in, kissing him briefly.   
  
"How's that for an answer?" she said, smiling at him.  
  
"The best one you could give," he said, and brought her closer to him, and they walked down the corridor like that.   
  
Harry watched Hermione and Malfoy, and Malfoy placed his arm around Hermione's waist. He saw them exchange a few words, and then Hermione kissed him. Hatred surged through Harry's veins. He wanted to hurt Malfoy, make him beg Harry to stop torturing him. He couldn't do that though. He never wanted to hurt Hermione again. He felt so bad right now, and she was making it worse. That's why he could never talk to her. 'She likes Malfoy, you had your chance, and you didn't take it. This is your fault,' he thought angrily to himself.   
  
When he got to the Potions classroom down in the dungeon, he found Snape wasn't there yet. The class was waiting outside the door, and Malfoy and Hermione were holding hands. Harry went over and stood with Dean and Seamus, trying to engage them in conversation so he could think of something other than Malfoy and Hermione.  
  
"Hey Harry, you don't know what's going on between Hermione and Malfoy, do you? I mean, you guys are best friends, did she tell you anything?" Seamus asked.   
  
*Harry stared straight ahead. "Piss off Seamus," he said, and walked through the door leading to the Potions classroom, for Snape had finally arrived.   
  
Seamus looked at Dean, surprised. "That was uncalled for," he said, and followed Harry through the door.  
  
Professor Snape walked to front of class, and looked around. A surprised look took over his face because Granger and Draco were sitting relatively close. He looked around and saw Potter sitting alone with his arms crossed, and a glare on his face. Then he saw Weasley sitting across the room with Thomas and Finnigan.   
  
"I see the Dream Team has split up," he said coldly. "What happened? Did Potter get a little jealous?" Snape said, and judging by the look on Potter's face, he knew he'd hit it on the nose. Potter stood up, his fist's clenched.  
  
"You stay out of this Snape," Harry said threateningly.  
  
"Oh, but now I've gotten myself into this, haven't I? Snape replied, his lips curling at the sides.  
  
Now Weasley stood up, his wand in his hand. "You evil, horrible person. Leave us alone, and stay out of it."  
  
"But I don't think I should. Everything should be resolved, should it not? I could be something of a help," Snape said. Draco was clearly enjoying this, a grin was on his face. Granger however, was not.   
  
"It's none of your business," she said, and then looked at Draco for help.   
  
"Professor, I think three seventeen year old teenagers should be able to resolve their own problems without the interference of their least favorite Professor," Draco drawled.  
  
"Um, yes Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for pointing that out. You three," he said, pointing at Weasley, Granger, and Potter, "take your seats."  
  
"Stupid git," Draco muttered. Contrary to what everybody thought, he did not like Professor Snape. Snape had betrayed Lord Voldemort, and that wasn't OK. Turning spy for Dumbledore was a very foolish thing to do. Didn't he know that good doesn't always win? Oh well, none doing to Draco. Lord Voldemort would rise to the top, three Malfoy's right alongside him. Lucius, Draco, and Draco's future son. Draco smiled to himself, and saw Hermione watching him. When he saw her staring, she blushed and looked away. 'She's so pretty, it's too bad I'm just using her,' he thought. He'd decided that he'd have to bed her soon so he didn't have time to develop true feelings for her. 'This is going to be a piece of cake,' he thought, grinning again.   
  
============  
  
'Shoot, it's almost 8,' Hermione thought, as she opened the door to Harry's dorm. Harry was in the common room and Ron wasn't around, so Hermione snuck in their dorms to look for Harry's invisibility cloak. Seamus, Dean and Neville were all asleep in their beds. When she looked at Harry and Ron's beds, memories came flooding back to her. Memories of times spent in there with Ron, times when she woke them up every Christmas, and all those late-night conversations with Harry after Cedric's death.   
  
She sat on Ron's bed, remembering all the kissing and fooling around that had happened between them on that bed. She smiled to herself when she remembered the time she and Ron had stripped down to their undergarments, and she had fallen off the bed when he turned her over. Ron had always put a charm on the bed that made it look like he was sleeping when ever Hermione snuck in to see him. When someone looked at the bed, they would see what they thought was Ron sleeping. God only knows what was really going on under the covers. 'That's yesterday's news though. I'm in love with Harry now,' she said to herself.   
  
She rummaged through Harry's trunk, and grabbed the cloak. She turned to look around one last time at the dorm, and walked out the door. She folded the cloak neatly, and placed it in her bag. She looked down at Harry to make sure he didn't see, and saw he was talking to someone. At least it looked like it, there was no one else in the room. She shrugged it off, and casually descended down the stairs, hoping Harry wouldn't ask her why she was up there.  
  
"Why were you up there?" he asked.   
  
'Busted,' Hermione thought. "I was just talking to Ginny," she lied.   
  
"Oh," he said.   
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, and went towards the door, trying not to look too suspicious.  
  
"Where are you going after hours?" he asked trying to get some information.  
  
"No where that concerns you," she replied.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Harry asked, not looking at Hermione.  
  
"I don't know," she said, and left.  
  
"Godric, I don't know what to do," he said, turning towards the portrait. "She's off to see Malfoy again."  
  
=============  
  
Hermione put the invisibility cloak on when she got out the door, and tore through the corridors. She was already late for her meeting with Draco. She was running so fast, she ended up running right past it. "Urgh!" she yelled, and turned back.   
  
When she got to it, she knocked on the door, for it was closed. "Who is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's me you prat," she said, and the door opened.   
  
"Hurry up, Filch keeps coming past here. Someone must've read the letter and tipped him off," he said, turning to look at Hermione, but seeing nothing. "Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?" she said sweetly, already behind him.   
  
"How'd you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Magic," she remarked, and walked right up to him, and closed the door behind him. Then she put a locking spell on the door, so that it couldn't be opened from the outside, and then sound-proofed the room. "I think we're all set now," she said.  
  
"How'd you do that?"   
  
"Do what?" she said.  
  
"Never mind. Follow me," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the back of the closet.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see. You just have to trust me," he said, and put his hands against the wall, muttering something she couldn't understand. Then part of the wall turned into a door, and Draco pushed it open, revealing a bedroom. The walls were a deep purple, and there were candles hanging in the air. There was a big, black silk, canopied bed, and a couch. There was a table with books piled up in it.  
  
"Where are we?" she whispered.  
  
"My own, secret study room," he said. "It used to be the prefect office, back when my father was at school. He told me about it."  
  
"Wow," Hermione said.   
  
"It is nice, isn't it?" he said, looking around. "Of course it didn't look like this when I first found it. I tidied it up a bit, and made it my own."  
  
"You made the walls purple?" she said doubtfully.  
  
"They're usually green, and the bed is usually silver. You know, Slytherin colors. But I changed it for you," he added.   
  
"How sweet," she replied, still looking around.  
  
"You want to sit down?" he said, and lead her over to the couches.   
  
They sat down next to each other, and Draco put his arm around Hermione. "Oh hell, we both know why we're here," she said, and kissed him.   
  
Draco smiled, and wrapped his arms around Hermione. They sat kissing for a long time, and then Draco picked her up, and brought her over to the bed. He sat her down, but she stood up. She was still kissing him, her tongue exploring his mouth. She took off his cloak, and roughly threw it aside, his tie along with it. Draco pushed Hermione up against the wall, and took off her cloak and tie. He planted kisses along her neckline, and then down towards her chest. Hermione was so occupied thinking about the pleasure she was having, she didn't even notice when her mind screamed 'Take this, Harry Potter!'   
  
Draco had slipped his hand up her shirt, and took it off so all she had on was a thin tank-top and bra. 'Two can play at the game,' she thought, and raised Draco's shirt over his head, flinging it aside. Her hands ran over his muscular chest, and he ran his fingers along her stomach, each touch like ice. She put her leg between his, and kissed him harder.  
  
He picked her up and dropped her on the bed, while he kicked his shoes and socks off, and she did the same. She reached up to him, and pulled him on top of her. They got under the covers, and kept kissing. 'Hermione, stop! You're going too far! You don't want to lose it to Malfoy, do you?' her heart screamed. But her body was in full demand now. "Draco," she moaned, as he pulled her tank top off. Now all she was wearing was her skirt, and undergarments, but not for long. Draco pulled her skirt off, and she pulled his pants off. She had a sudden vision of the her wearing the same thing, in a bed with someone. Except he had red hair, and they had been going out for three months. 'STOP!!!!!' her heart screeched, and this time she listened.   
  
"Draco stop," she said, pushing him off her.   
  
"What's wrong? Did I do something?" he said, looking at her.  
  
"No, I just don't want to go this far yet. What if we end up, you know?" she said, blushing.  
  
"It's OK, I respect that," he said, but his mind was screaming 'I was so close!'  
  
"You do?" she asked. Hermione had heard all sorts of rumors of his one-night-stands.   
  
"Of course," he said, pulling her close. "I respect you."  
  
She smiled against his bare skin. "I'm so glad I have you," she said, and closed her eyes, drifting into sleep.  
  
============  
  
"Where is she?" Harry asked Godric for the millionth time this evening.  
  
"I already told you, I don't know," the eight year old replied, looking sleepy.   
  
"She could be doing anything with him!" he said to Godric only to find him asleep. "Oh great, now who'll talk to me?"  
  
"I can," Ginny said, coming down the stairs.   
  
"Oh well, I was thinking of going bed actually," he replied, meaning he wanted to talk to someone who wasn't so close to Ron, Hermione, or just wasn't Ginny.  
  
"Look, it's obvious you don't want to talk to me, but I think I can help you," she said.   
  
"How?" he replied skeptically. What did she know about what was going on in his life?   
  
"Easy. I've got the story from two points of view, now I just need yours," she said.  
  
"You're asking me to tell you about the worst afternoon this year? Yeah right, I've already relived it once, and that's more than enough for me," he said.   
  
"You know, we're both going through similar things. I like someone who's ignoring me for another girl, and you love a girl ignoring you for a guy," she said, smiling.  
  
"What're you talking about?" Harry asked her, she was getting personal.   
  
"We can save each other, Harry," she said.   
  
"I still don't get it," he replied.   
  
"OK, if I tell you this, you've got to swear not to tell. Swear on your life," she said.  
  
"I swear it," he said. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. 'This must be big,' he thought.  
  
"I'minlovewitDracoMalfoy," she said.  
  
"What?" Harry said. "I don't understand what you said."  
  
She took a deep breath, and exhaled. "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy," she said slower this time.  
  
"What?" he yelled. Impossible. Ginny Weasley, in love with Draco Malfoy? Couldn't be.  
  
"I know, shock shock, surprise surprise. But what I'm saying, is we can help each other," she said.  
  
"I'm still not following you," he said.   
  
"I knew there was a reason you weren't elected Head Boy," Ginny teased. "What I mean is we can make them jealous. Hermione will become jealous beyond all imagination, and I don't know what Draco will do, but maybe there's a sliver of a chance he'll be envious."  
  
"You know all this how?" he asked her.  
  
"Harry, you're forgetting I'm Hermione's best girl friend," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Good point. Say I agree to this, do we have to do everything? The whole kissing in public, and lovey-dovey thing?" he said.  
  
"Well, it depends on what Draco and Hermione do. What ever they do to show affection, we hit them back harder. You need Hermione to think you're not grieving anymore," she said.  
  
"I'm not grieving!" he protested.  
  
"Harry, look in the mirror. What looks back at you is called grieving," she said smartly, and passed him her mirror.  
  
"Let's do it," Harry said, staring back at his own, sorry reflection.  
  
==========  
  
Hermione woke up to find herself in someone else's bed. It had black, silky sheets, and a canopy. She turned over and saw Draco, still sleeping. 'He looks so innocent while he sleeps,' she thought, giggling. Draco grunted and turned over.  
  
"Morning sunshine," he said, raising his hand to her face, and stroking her cheek.  
  
"Morning. What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Time for breakfast I think," he said when his stomach growled.  
  
Hermione laughed, and started gathering up her things. "I'm going to go get ready, I'll meet you at the entrance to the Great Hall in 20 minutes. Bye," she said, and left.  
  
When she got in her room, she saw a house-elf lighting the fire. "Hello," she said.  
  
"Good morning Miss," the house-elf said. "Forsy is just finishing up here Miss," the house-elf said, and lit a fire with her finger. "Good day Miss," Forsy said, and bowed to Hermione before popping into thin air.  
  
"And a good one to you, too," she said to nobody in particular, went into the bathroom. She hopped in the shower, and washed her hair. When she came out she got dressed, packed, and went into the common room, where she found Harry and Ginny sitting close together on the couch. When Harry saw her, he grabbed Ginny's hand, squeezing it slightly. Ginny giggled, and turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"Morning Hermione. What time did you get in last night?" she asked.   
  
"Are you guys together?" Hermione blurted out.   
  
"Yes," Harry answered, smiling at her. 'What goes around, comes around,' he thought.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, her face clearly falling. Ginny turned and smiled an I-told-you-so smile at Harry, which he returned.  
  
"Are you going to eat now, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, um, yes," she stammered.  
  
"Let's all go down then, shall we?" Ginny said, and stood up. Harry automatically stood up after her, and put his arms around her from behind. Ginny put her hands on his, and he spun her around. He kissed her on the cheek, and she glanced at Hermione. "Come on, sweetheart," she said to Harry, and took his hand in hers.  
  
"So how long has this been going on?" Hermione asked, a pained look on her face.  
  
"Since last night. We were both out in the common room waiting for you, and we just go to know each other better," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, and we decided that since you have Malfoy now, we needed each other," Ginny said, gazing into Harry's eyes.   
  
"I see," Hermione answered firmly.  
  
"You never did tell us, when did you get back last night?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Oh, late," Hermione answered.  
  
"Wow, you were with Malfoy for a while then, weren't you?" Harry said.  
  
Hermione almost let her bag fall from her shoulder in surprise. "How did you... were you spying?" she sputtered.  
  
"No, I was with Ginny. I just assumed you were with Malfoy, and I guess I was right. Wasn't I?" he asked her.   
  
"Yes, you're right. We were just, um, getting to know each other better," she said with a smirk.   
  
"There you are Hermione!" Malfoy said, and Harry's insides churned. Ginny obviously noticed, and squeezed his hand.   
  
"Potter, what are you doing with her?" Malfoy said, looking at Ginny with superiority on his face.   
  
"Oh, we're an item now," Harry said, and Ginny nodded fervently. Harry put his arms around Ginny from the back again.   
  
"Oh are you? Potter finally noticed you Ginny? I mean, Weasley," he corrected himself, a pink tinge appearing on his face.   
  
"Let's go eat," Hermione said, grabbing Malfoy's hand, and with one last look Harry and Ginny, she set out towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"I think this is going over well, don't you?" Harry said to Ginny.  
  
"I do," she said, thinking of the way her name sounded coming from Draco, and liking it very much.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* I used phrases from the movie, A League Of Our Own.   
  
A/N- This chapter was incredibly hard to write. It took me over four hours, so I hope it was worth it! Please review!  
  
These thank you's are for both chapters...  
  
Chapter 1- (Prolouge)  
  
Eliza- Thank you! I hope it turns out to be a good story!  
  
Quidditch Girl- You make an excellent point, which is why this is only the prequel to another story...  
  
hey- thanks!  
  
lilnuttygirl- thank you!  
  
j.j. Alan- Thank you! You will see who Draco betrays soon...  
  
firey fairy- thanks!  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Eliza- Thank you!  
  
Beau Couer- I don't have much to say exceot I'm writing really quick think you's so I can get this up and posted! Lol loved the review though...  
  
Cyropi- Wowsers! That was a pretty looooong review! NOt that I minded! I hope you don't mind if I write a long thank you, becasue I want to get this posted ASAP! Don't you? Yes, Draco is very bad-boy in this. Not that you don't love it though, right? Thanks for all the compliments! I'll write a long review in the next chapter of your story...*hint hint* 


	4. Chapter Four

Disc- Nope. I guess JKR hasn't received my request about owning Harry Potter yet. *shrugs*  
  
A/N- This is coming along slowly, I know. I'm juggling two stories I'm writing, homework, and hanging out with friends. Sorry if it takes while, but it doesn't seem that there are many people reviewing this anyway!  
  
§§ This is my version of italics because my computer is screwed up!  
  
~Recap  
  
"Let's go eat," Hermione said, grabbing Malfoy's hand, and with one last look Harry and Ginny, she set out towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"I think this is going over well, don't you?" Harry said to Ginny.  
  
"I do," she said, thinking of the way her name sounded coming from Draco, and liking it very much.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few minutes after Hermione had settled herself at the Slytherin table, she decided it wasn't the place for her and went over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone stared at her, searching for an explanation; she just shrugged and sat down.  
  
Breakfast was a silent affair. Harry and Ginny were the only people talking, and Ron kept shooting them both dirty looks. Hermione picked at her food, rearranging it around her plate.   
  
"So how is everyone today?" Seamus asked brightly. "Feeling better Harry?"   
  
"Loads better thanks to Ginny over here," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. Hermione and Ron didn't notice the wink they exchanged.  
  
"You two make me sick," Ron said. "My best friend and my sister? How cliché," he elaborated.   
  
"Oh Ron, you'll get over it," Ginny said.   
  
"Well, Harry you better not do anything more than kiss her!" Ron said.  
  
A red blush crept up Harry's cheek, threatening to turn his whole face red. He looked at Hermione, and she was staring fixedly at her food. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said staring at Hermione who wouldn't look up.  
  
Ginny gave him a kick from under the table. "We're supposed to make it seem genuine," she whispered in a hiss.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help it," Harry said absentmindedly because a letter had been dropped in front of Hermione. She glanced at it, then looked over Harry's head, straining to look at Malfoy. When she spotted him, she gave him a smile that made Harry's stomach turn. 'She used to smile like that at me,' he thought. 'Oh no, what have I done?' he thought, shaking his head to himself.  
  
"Something wrong dearest?" Ginny said, Ron and Hermione completely missing the sarcastic tone hidden beneath her voice.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied. He didn't feel like starting anything. 'I need to talk to Godric.' Who would've known Harry would find comfort in an eight-year-old boy who lived thousands of years ago? Not Harry, that's for sure. 'Wait,' he thought. 'I'll look for him as a teenager; see what happened between Gabrielle and Slytherin. Yes, that's what I'll do.'  
  
"I'm going to DADA, see you guys there," Harry said, getting up and quickly exiting the hall.  
  
"Well, somebody's in a hurry today, eh Hermione?" Ron said.  
  
"Mmmhmm," she said, immersed in a letter someone had sent her.  
  
"Who's that from?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, someone special," she said and smiled to herself.  
  
'Draco,' Ginny thought. How she wanted him for her own. Everything Hermione did made Ginny think of Draco with her. She wanted Harry and Hermione to make up so she could have a go with Draco. Ginny glanced over her shoulder, and saw Draco smiling at her. Her heart fluttered, and her stomach flipped. 'He's smiling at me,' she thought to herself. 'Smile back, smile back!' her inner voice told her. Ginny gathered herself up, looking confident and flashed a dazzling smile at him.   
  
Draco's smile turned into a frown, as he scoffed at her. 'What?' Ginny thought. 'Did he not just smile at me or was I seeing things?' She stared at him, and his nose flared.   
  
"Turn around," she saw his lips moving.   
  
"What?" she said stupidly.  
  
"Are you not able to see me? Oh wait, you can see because you just thought I was smiling at you, Weasel. Well, you're in for a surprise. Turn around and look across from you," he said loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Reluctantly, she turned around to face Hermione rereading her letter for the umpteenth time. Ginny sighed, "I'm so daft," she said.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No reason. Just in general," Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh, well we all know that," Hermione said giggling. "You're dating Harry, what could make you any more daft?"  
  
"Maybe loving him," she sneered and Hermione's face fell.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits and her lips curled under. Her face reminded Ginny strongly of Draco's when he was mad. "Say that again," she challenged.  
  
"May-be lov-ing him," Ginny sounded out the syllables like Hermione was in 1st grade.  
  
"You're horrible," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm horrible?" Ginny laughed. "I'm not the one running around screwing Malfoy here and there just to make Harry jealous," she said, now very mad. "And for that matter, pretending you're in love with Malfoy when you really love Harry. Malfoy's just a toy to you. You use him then get bored and return to ole' faithful. Isn't that how it is Hermione? Isn't it?" Ginny asserted.  
  
"At least I'm not going behind my friend's back and dating the one she loves," she retorted.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you Hermione," Ginny said, but then immediately regretted it.   
  
"What? Are you implying that you have feelings for Draco?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I didn't say that and don't try changing the subject now. You know you've been using Draco, admit it. I bet you think Harry's going to crawl back to you now Hermione. I've got other news for you. Harry has feelings for me now, so just leave us alone," Ginny said.  
  
"If that's the way you want it," Hermione said, then walked up and sat next to Malfoy at the Slytherin table.  
  
All through this spat Ron had kept his silence. Now he had other things to say. "Ginny! I can't believe you! Do you realize what you just did? Now Harry and Hermione will never get back together, and it's your fault! Your fault, do you hear me?"   
  
"Ron, I did what I had to do," she answered simply, though her face was still a bright red, contrasting poorly with her hair.  
  
"Well what's this about you and Harry dating? In love too? I hope you don't expect me to buy that, I'm not Hermione," he said.   
  
"I have something to explain, don't I?" she said and when Ron nodded, she launched into the explanation of her and Harry 'dating.'   
  
"So you're doing this to help Harry?" Ron said, for Ginny had conveniently forgotten to tell Ron she liked Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" she countered.   
  
"Truthfully, yes but I'm in no mood to go chasing after a motive. So I'm going to drop it," he said tiredly.  
  
"Good, because I'm in no mood to explain it," she answered.  
  
"We need something to get those two hooked up," Ron said.  
  
"Haven't we gone over this before?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess. But you changed the plan. Now you're dating Harry, it's going to be a lot harder now," he said.  
  
"Are you kidding? It'll be easy cruising," Ginny said, stretching her arm out moving it with her hand out. Ron looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I saw it on the television at Hermione's," she said.  
  
"Oh," Ron said, nodding but smirking at her at the same time.  
  
"Yeah," she answered. They sat in muteness and looked at their food.  
  
"So Ginny. Enlighten me. Why is this going to be easy cruising?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
"Well, Harry and I will be in the closet together, pretending to do...er...stuff," she said, biting her lip.   
  
"Go on," Ron said.  
  
"Well, you're job will be to make sure Hermione happens to be walking by at that moment. Hopefully, if all goes well, she'll walk in, furious and such," Ginny said.  
  
"Then what? Also, how are you going to get Harry in the closet with you in the first place?" Ron asked dumbly.  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron," Ginny said, shaking her head. "I'm very disappointed in you. Aren't you the smart one here?"   
  
"No, the smart one is sitting with the evil git two tables over," he retorted.  
  
"Oh well in that case, I'll just tell Harry that we have a plan to make Hermione walk by there and hear us and get jealous. Harry won't suspect anything. The whole purpose of the 'Ginny dating Harry' thing is to make Hermione jealous," Ginny said.  
  
"All right. So you and Harry are in the closet doing whatever, and Hermione walks by, gets overcome by the green-eyed monster, and walks in. Then what?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'll have Harry's invisibility cloak on already, so I'll lock us all in, and disarm them. It'll be a piece of cake," she said.  
  
"Easier said than done," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"I can do it. We can do it. We have to do it," Ginny embellished 'have.'  
  
"When will we do it?"   
  
"Soon. How about, tomorrow after lunch? We have a free period, it's Friday," Ron said.  
  
"Sounds great. So I'll talk to Harry, and you'll tell Hermione that you heard Harry and I talking about going to the closet," Ginny said to him.  
  
"Will do," Ron said, nodding his head.  
  
"All right, I've got to get to class, I'll talk to you at nine in the common room, OK?" Ginny instructed.  
  
"Right. See ya'," Ron said and with one last look at Hermione, stood up and left the hall.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was wandering the halls, looking for a teenage Godric. "Where can he be?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Something troubling you Mr. Potter?" a voice answered.   
  
Harry turned around, and came face-to-face with none other than the Gryffindor ghost himself, Nearly Headless Nick. "Oh," he answered dejectedly. "Hi."  
  
"What? Not happy to see me?" he cornered.   
  
"No, I was just hoping you were someone else," Harry answered. "Sorry. I'm just having a hard week."  
  
"None doing," Nick said. "Anything I can do to help?"  
  
Harry's face perked up. "Actually, there is," he said. "Do you know who's in all the portraits in Hogwarts?"  
  
"Of course! I've been here for years," Nick said. "Who do you want to see?"   
  
"Er...a teenage Godric Gryffindor," he answered.   
  
"Hmm...I think there's a portrait of him as a 17 year old in an unused classroom somewhere. That is, as long as my mind is serving me correct."  
  
"Where?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"Down a corridor that's hardly ever used. I think it's on the second floor," Nick said.   
  
"Where on the second floor? What corridor? What kind of classroom?" Harry asked. His head was swarming.  
  
"Down some corridor. It's through a door that's usually locked though and..." Nick said, but Harry had already dashed down the corridor, and turned the corner. "Anxious little boy ain't he?" Nick chuckled to himself.  
  
"Got-to-find-class," Harry panted. He was missing DADA but he didn't care. Lupin wouldn't mind, and he really wanted to talk to Godric. He kept turning corners, and finding classrooms, but none of them had a picture of Godric in it. "Where can it be?" he asked, only to find his answer in front of him. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. He plunged his hands into his robes, and grabbed his wand. "Alohomora," he said and the door unlocked. "Yes!" he said, and entered the room.  
  
"Woah," he said when he walked into the classroom. It was decorated with gold and scarlet, the Gryffindor colors. Old banners hung over the walls, and the Gryffindor lion roared loudly on them. Harry clamped his hands over his ears to block out the sound. "Quietes," he said, (A/N- I know, how original) and the lions silenced. "That's better. Now to find Godric."  
  
"What? Did somebody ask for me?" a muffled voice sounded. Harry looked around, but there were no pictures in sight.  
  
"Godric? Is that you?" Harry asked. He couldn't believe he was talking to air.  
  
"Who's there?" Gryffindor said sharply.  
  
"It's Harry Potter. I wanted to talk to you," Harry answered.  
  
"Well," Godric said hesitantly.   
  
"I won't do anything. I'm in the Gryffindor house here at Hogwarts. I talked to an eight year old you the other day," Harry said, and he was sure that if he could've seen Gryffindor's face, curiosity would've been splashed all over it.  
  
"I'm behind the banner with the tear at the top near the corner," Godric said, and Harry looked around, and saw the banner. He walked over to it, and yanked it. It feel to the ground in heap.   
  
"Hello," Harry said the person in the picture who was Godric Gryffindor.   
  
"My room," Godric said quietly. "My old room," he said.  
  
"What do you mean? You founded Hogwarts. How could you have a room here when you're only 17 years old?" Harry asked.  
  
"17? 17?" he said outraged. "I'm 22! 17,"he muttered. "That's five years off. 17?"   
  
"What's the big deal? It's just 5 years."  
  
"Yes, but some of the most important stuff in my life happened during those obviously forgotten five years," he answered annoyed.  
  
"Such as?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Friends, family, and of course, this school," Godric said.  
  
"Really?" Harry answered in admiration.   
  
"Of course. Rowena and I expressed our feelings for each other. Gabrielle," he veered off.   
  
"What happened?" Harry asked subtly.  
  
"Gabrielle killed herself," he said with sadness in his voice.   
  
"Oh no, Godric...I'm so sorry," Harry answered. He had no idea that's what happened.  
  
"Yes, driven to it by a crazed love. A love never returned. A love so pure, so innocent. The man she loved didn't love her back, and never would. She was a Gryffindor you see, he was a Slytherin. Why it mattered, I don't know. Slytherin had never acted like that before. He said they would never work out. He said it was written in the stars," Godric said, shaking his head.   
  
"I'm so sorry," Harry said. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything. It's fine. Anyway, that's when Slytherin and I started to argue. We had many blazing rows, and still do. He is but a ignorant, pompous man who doesn't care for others. Not even the one he loves," Godric paused. "Of should I say loved?" and seeing the look on Harry's puzzled face, he stopped. "What?"  
  
"Slytherin loved your sister?" Harry asked, now very bewildered.  
  
"Oh yes. He loved her like he never loved his family. He loved her so much, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He loved her so much, it drove him mad. That's what I think at least," Harry still had a baffled look on his face.   
  
"Let me start from the beginning. You obviously know some stuff, seeing as you knew I had a sister. Tell me what you know," Godric said.  
  
"You're sister was obsessed with him, but he didn't return the feeling. That's all. She was eleven. Salazar was twelve, and you were eight. You were really a cute eight year old," Harry said, making Godric scrunch his face.   
  
"I was never cute; I was handsome, manly, and the object of many girls' affections," he answered proudly.  
  
"I'm sure you were. Now tell me everything," Harry said.  
  
"All right, so where we last left our heroes, Gabrielle was mean to me, and so was Salazar. They made fun of me, and it made me so upset. Salazar was considered a 'bad-boy,' and my mother didn't like that. She tried to persuade Gabrielle to fall for other guys, but her love for Salazar never wavered. Not even when mother brought the most handsome, wealthiest teenage boys from across the land. She barely acknowledged their presence. So word spread, and mom couldn't get another guy to enter the premises.   
  
"That's heavy," said Harry.  
  
"You haven't even heard the gist of it yet. Gabrielle still couldn't get Salazar to return her feelings for him, so she persuaded mom to get one more guy to come to the house. Gabrielle's plan was to make Slytherin jealous of Trinity Riddle," he said his name as if it was a swear.   
  
Harry gasped. "Did you say Riddle?"  
  
"Yes I did. Why? Does that name mean anything to you?" Gryffindor asked.  
  
"You have no idea," Harry muttered. "Just go on," he urged.  
  
"All right. So now Trinity and Gabrielle are a 'couple,' and Trinity doesn't do anything without my sister. Needless to say, Gabby's plan worked. Salazar became jealous beyond all reasoning. He did everything in his power to win Gabrielle back. Of course, Gabrielle was over the moon about it, but Trinity wasn't, for he had fallen in love with Gabby," Godric said.   
  
"So now we have ourselves one hell of a love triangle," Harry said.   
  
"Correct. Gabrielle left Trinity after a while, and starting dating Salazar. Salazar fell deeply in love with my sister, but was hiding a secret. The Slytherin family was to be evil. Slytherin's father had hired a Seer, and she foretold the future of Gabby and Salazar. It wasn't a nice one either. They were to be separated, never see each other again. Their families were from two different sides. It was to be good and evil, and they would never mix. Salazar and Gabby refused to be separated, so they even consulted a centaur. The centaur told them that the splitting of their families was written in the stars, and that they could never have ties like that again," he paused. "So they were separated. Gabby tried with all her might to be with Slytherin, but he kept holding back. He was protecting her, you see. Once the future became the present, Gabby could've been killed for loving an evil foe. Gabby couldn't take it anymore so she killed herself. Left a letter too. I miss her so much," he concluded with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Godric. I do have a question though. What happened to Trinity?" Harry asked. Godric hadn't mentioned him since Gabby leaving him.  
  
"Oh he left and went back to his home. I heard he currently has a mistress. He's still grieving over Gabrielle. At least that's what I heard. I'm pretty sure it's true though. He really loved her," Godric said sadly.  
  
"What is he like?" Harry asked. He wanted know all about Voldemort's ancestor.  
  
"Trinity? He was OK. I liked him better than Slytherin though. Slytherin is really in future-telling. I don't believe in all of that. It's a bunch of guesswork if you ask me. Anyway, Slytherin prepares to fulfill everything he's foreseen to. Only Gabrielle knew what it is though. She once told me it was very dark, and evil. That's the only thing I'm worried about. That's why I'm so afraid of starting this school with him, Rowena and Helga," Godric said with an anxious look on his face.  
  
"You started this school when you were only 22?" Harry said in disbelievement.  
  
"No. We started working on it when I was 20, Helga was 19, Rowena was 22, and Salazar was 24. It's still not done ask of my age of 22. We hope to finish by the time Salazar is 30," Godric said.  
  
"I'm sure you will. You seem very smart," Harry complimented.  
  
"Thank you," Godric said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"It's a very nice school," Harry said.  
  
"It did come out nice, didn't it?" Godric said looking around the picture, and out around the room. "This was my room when we were building the school. Slytherin's was somewhere in the dungeons. He always liked it down there. Rowena's was up in a tower. She was always fascinated by the stars and sky. The times we spent under the stars together..." Godric dawdled off, a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"That sounds romantic," Harry said.  
  
"It was. I hope that in the future we can have that kind of love. When this picture of me was taken, Rowena and I were taking break, and the construction of this school was on hold. At least it was for me because of Gabby. Same with Slytherin. Do you know what happens to me in the future?" Godric asked.  
  
"No, sorry," Harry lied. He could never tell Godric about how him and Slytherin developed a rift, and that ruined a lot of things. He could never tell him about how Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets to rid the school of muggle-borns.   
  
"Oh if you find out, could you tell me?" Godric said.  
  
"Isn't that ruining everything a bit? Plus, you can't change it at all. It's already gone by," Harry informed him.  
  
"I don't care," Gryffindor answered.  
  
"I do though. That's the thing," Harry said.   
  
"Right," Godric said, rolling his eyes.   
  
"I think I should go," Harry said. "I have class."  
  
"Do come back and see me, will you?" Godric said.  
  
"I will," Harry said.  
  
"Bye," Gryffindor said glumly. He must get lonely all alone. He could always visit someone though.   
  
'I'm really late for class,' Harry thought. 'Well, in that case, why even go?' he thought happily. Suddenly, a thought struck Harry. 'Their rooms,' and bolted up the stairs, towards all the towers.   
  
When he got to the stairs leading to the different towers, he numbered them 1, 2, 3, etc., ending with number 9 as the Trophy Room.   
  
"I'm off," he said to himself, and went up the stairs of number one.  
  
Five minutes later, he came back down, frustrated and sweating. "I tried everything to unlock some secret door," he muttered angrily to himself. "I guess I should just pray that Rowena's room wasn't in there."  
  
At the door to the 6th room, which happened to be the Astronomy Tower, Harry sighed. 'I'll never figure this out. It'll probably be a secret door. Plus, we're in a tower. How can there be another room? I'd fall right off the tower if I tried going through a door,' he thought, but nevertheless opened the door.   
  
It was empty, which was a good thing. Harry started knocking on the walls, trying to find a hollow spot. When his knuckles had started trickling blood, he almost gave up. 'No! I need to find her room, and keep going,' he pressed himself on. Two knocks later, he came to a hollow place. "Yes!" he exclaimed aloud.   
  
He took out his wand, and started prodding the paint off. When it was all chipped, and flakes were littering the gray, concrete floor, he stared at a wooden wall. He looked wildly around, trying to find something to split the wood. 'Nothing,' he thought. He picked up a piece of cardboard that was laying on the ground, and transfigured it into a hammer. "Perfect," he said. He went over to the wall, and raised the hammer, placing in a position to strike. He held his arm there, then brought it back down.  
  
"I could get in serious trouble if anyone ever caught me doing this," he muttered. "It's really important though, and I could just make the wall like new after. No one would know, right?" he asked his conscience. "I'll just put a locking spell on the door, hopefully somebody will get the wrong idea."  
  
After making sure the locking spell was mistake-free, he took a deep breath and walked over to the wall. "Here goes nothing," he said, and brought the hammer down onto the wall with such force that the wood split in half at once. "That was easy," he said, and started prying the wood away, only to reveal a small compartment with a box in it.   
  
He reached in, and took out the box. It was cherry oak with gold trimmings. It looked very old and expensive. It had the initials "RR" written in cursive on the top. Harry ran his fingers along the edge, touching it very lightly as if it would break at the slightest pressing on it. He took a deep breath, and opened the cover.   
  
Dust that had been held captive for hundreds of years came escaping out. Harry coughed in surprise at the amount of dust that had gathered in the box. Harry waved his hand around, trying to get the dust to spread. When all view was clear, he peered inside. What he found was a diary, a bunch of photographs, memorabilia, and a key. Under everything else though, there was a note. Harry took it in his hands, and cautiously opened it.  
  
§§  
To whom it may concern,  
  
You have come into possession of my most sacred things. Everything in this box, given to me by my true love, is what I would like people to remember about me. The key is to my room, which is hidden beyond the walls of the sixth tower. The photos are of everyone I've cared dearly about in my life. Memories of everything to happen in my time are preserved in this diary. Please treat my possessions kindly, and don't ever let them fall into the wrong hands.  
  
You who have found my box have been placed with the responsibility of resting a incident. You now bear the responsibility of finding out what happened to my true love's family. Should you choose not to withhold this responsibility, all will be lost. This parcel of evidence and memories can only be found once, and once you shun it, it will perish. This is your task alone. Not one person living right now may help you. If you try to get help from a human, the box and everything in it will be destroyed.   
  
I was not given enough time to help my true love, so now that is why I ask you to. You will be rewarded of course if you help and put together this puzzle. You have as much time as you need, though the sooner the better. Thank you, kind sir.  
  
Yours Truly,   
  
Rowena Ravenclaw  
CO-Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Honorable Mention for Witchcraft, Order of Merlin, First Class  
Founder of the Advanced Universal Realization of the Occult Rivals  
  
  
§§  
  
"Wow," was all Harry could say. He reread the letter, still stunned. "What do I have to do?" he asked. He picked up the key, and repeated parts of the letter to himself. "...beyond the walls of the sixth tower..." he trailed. "Wait! That's here! Number six!" Harry said, and jumped up, eager to start searching for her room. He grabbed the key, and held it out flat on his palm, hoping it would somehow lead him to the door of her room. He felt, as if someone was pushing him towards the east wall so he walked over there. He heard a strange noise, and it sounded as if it was coming from two places: the wall, and the key. "Yes!" he exclaimed, for he knew he had found it.   
  
The key was now whistling loudly, and so was a certain spot on the wall. Harry squashed his ear up against wall, and listened closely. When the faint whistle developed into a loud shrill sound, Harry knew he was dead on. "Accio!" he said pointing his wand at the hammer, and the second it was in his hand, he rammed it into the wall. Shards of wood fell to the ground, causing Harry to leap to try to avoid splinters.   
  
When Harry had safely secured his feet, he struck the wall with the tool again. More wood fell every time he bashed the wall. Out of breath, and knuckles white, Harry dropped the hammer to the ground. In front of him was a 3-foot corridor, and then a door at the end. RR was engraved upon the plaque that hung on the door. "I did it," Harry said in disbelievement.  
  
He took two steps into the passage, and already was face-to-face with the door. He grasped the handle and tried turning it but it wouldn't budge. Harry reached into his robes for the key, and took it out. It glittered and sparkled regardless of the fact he was in a dark passageway. Harry put the key in the lock, and turned it tentatively.   
  
The door slowly creaked open to reveal blue and black draperies hanging over the walls. There were no windows that Harry could see, but they might've been covered up by the hangings. It looked as though no one had been in there for hundreds of years. There was a distinct murky odor and dust covered everything. Chairs had white sheets over them, and so did couches. There was even a bed in Rowena's room, which Godric didn't have. Harry was in such a state of awe and shock, he didn't even hear the badgers chattering. Harry repeated the same spell he had used before, and the badgers immediately silenced.   
  
A thought like a thunder bolt struck Harry, and he then remembered why he was there. "To find Rowena," he said to himself, and walked over to the draperies, and started yanking them down. Harry was disturbed when the last one had been wrenched to the floor, and there was still no Rowena. "I thought there was supposed to be a picture in every room!" he said angrily. Right one cue, a frame started appearing through the wall. It eventually bloomed into a picture of a young adult, about 24. She had long, black, straight hair that came down to her shoulders. Her green eyes shone through her dark, full eyelashes. She reminded him of Cho a little. She was standing in a field of flowers, surrounded by pinks, yellows, and blues. She smiled brightly when she saw Harry.   
  
"Hello. I don't believe I know you, do I?" she asked.   
  
"No, you shouldn't. My name is Harry Potter. I'm a student at the school right now," Harry answered.   
  
"What year is it?" she asked.  
  
"2004," he said.  
  
Her jaw dropped, and she gasped. "That long?"  
  
"Yes, that long," Harry said.  
  
"How did you find my room? I thought I hid it pretty well," Rowena said.  
  
"I've been talking to a 22-year-old Godric Gryffindor," Harry told her, and yet again, her jaw dropped.  
  
"My Godric?" she said.  
  
"I guess. He said you two were dating," Harry said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what's the future like?" Rowena asked after a short silence.  
  
"You know, Godric asked me the same thing," Harry said and Rowena smiled. "I'll give you the same answer I gave him. I can't tell you because it'll mess things up for you and your future."  
  
"No it won't," Rowena argued.  
  
"It will. Why don't you just go find out stuff from Godric? I'm sure he'll tell you anything," Harry said.  
  
"I can do that?"  
  
"You are behind the times. You can jump from picture to picture and visit with others," Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Really?" she said.  
  
"Really," Harry confirmed.  
  
"Then I'm going to go see Godric! Goodbye Harry Potter!" Rowena said, and waved.  
  
"Wait! I came here and got all these splinters just to see you!" he said holding up his hands so she could see the blood.  
  
"That's not very pleasant Harry. Anyway, you did get to see me. Here I am!" she said, spreading her arms wide.  
  
"No! I wanted to talk to you about Gabrielle Gryffindor," Harry said, making the smile fade from Rowena's face.  
  
"What about Gabrielle?" she said curiously.  
  
"Just everything you know about her, Slytherin, Trinity, and Godric," Harry said, and Rowena looked skeptical.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you. How do I know I can trust you?" she questioned.  
  
"Hmm," Harry said thoughtfully. "How about this- you go see Godric, and ask him about me. I'll come back tomorrow night," Harry said.  
  
"Er...OK I guess that'll work," Rowena said. "Well, I'm off to see Godric, I will see you tomorrow night Harry!" she said happily and vanished from the picture frame.   
  
"Thank God for magic," Harry said as he closed Rowena's door behind him, and encountered the mess he had previously made. He quickly cleared everything and put the wall back together. He stood back when he had finished and concluded that no one would be all the wiser about Rowena's room for everything looked perfectly normal.  
  
He turned around and recreated the box holder, grabbed the box and left the Astronomy Tower. It was now at least lunch time; he had missed his whole DADA class. "Great," he muttered and sprinted towards the Gryffindor Tower. He barely spat out the password, and rushed in.   
  
He just happened to rush in on Seamus and Parvati who were having a little fun of their own. Harry cleared his throat loudly, and they broke apart at once. "Harry!" Parvati exclaimed. Red was creeping up her cheeks, and she was stuttering.  
  
Seamus came right up to Harry and slapped him on the back. "Harry ole' pal. How's it going?" he said.  
  
"Fine. You guys might want a more private place next time you plan on doing that," he told them in a very McGonagall-like voice.  
  
"Oh def-definitely," they both said.  
  
"You never know when a first year is going to walk in," Harry lectured.  
  
"Of course-"  
  
"You're so right-"  
  
"Won't happen again-" they both kept apologizing as if intimidated by Harry.  
  
"You guys, I'm not mad," he told them.  
  
"Good," they both said before darting out the door.  
  
"I guess that went well," he said and went up to his dormitory. He carefully placed Rowena's box in a very safe place, and covered it with his invisibility cloak. "Now no one can find it!" he said to himself.  
  
"Find what?" came Neville's voice.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just something very important to me. Something that means a lot to me...and to someone else," he added.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- Wow long chapter! Hehe thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciated it! I know this chapter may have come off boring, but aren't all informational chapters like that? I have some bad news now. This story is almost over. Yes, it's very short, but that's because it's like an extra-long exposition. All right? Don't worry, To End All Pain will be up in no time after this story is finished!  
  
Much thanks...  
  
Cyropi- I like random. I definitely like random. It's fun. Heck, don't mind me. I'm just like, trying to think of things to say. Oh never mind. I'm so tired, it's only 4:30. Thank God it's Friday. This little thank you will be short so I can go read your story then review :-). OK, gonna go get caffeine so I can be peppy while I write. *staggers to the cupboard, then falls to the ground. Nope, sadly, she's not dead. Just asleep* OK, maybe I can add a little pep into this. I'm glad you liked the chapter! (That was pep, right?) Bad-boy Draco is my favorites character. Though, I can't help but love a romantic Draco either. What about a horny Draco? lol um...how about no! Speaking of that, as you know, I can't write anything like that. It's some disease I think...*smile* Thanks for reviewing (though it's expected now...just kidding!)  
  
Beau Coeur- Hey cuz! Thank for reviewing and complimenting me! Sorry I can't really write much like I did on Cyropi. Talk to you later! BTW- I'll be in Cape Cod from Sun. night to Mon. night just so you know! Woo hoo! Going to the mall. I'll give you three guesses as to what I'm buying...*eek!*  
  
  
Yes so that's it. Two reviewers. Woo hoo *dejected cheer* Please review people! I'll review yours if you review mine! Swear I will! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disc- Nope...no letter...anyway Trinity and Gabrielle are mine. Just thought I'd claim them for once.  
  
A/N -Don't really got anything to say here. Thanks to those who reviewed I guess. I really cherish reviews since *sigh* I don't get too many. THIS IS THE SECOND-TO-LAST CHAPTER! I know, you can all cry cause you're so sad. Don't worry though, To End All Pain will be up sometime after. Yes, I know it's short. But the next chapter is two times as long as this!   
  
~Recap  
  
"Oh nothing. Just something very important to me. Something that means a lot to me...and to someone else," he added.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry! Where were you?" Ron yelled from across the hall.  
  
"Shut it Ron," Harry said nervously.  
  
"Sorry," Ron said, watching Harry sit down across from him. "Lupin wasn't too ecstatic about you missing class."  
  
"Since when do you care? I thought you were mad about Ginny and me," Harry said.   
  
"Oh...right," Ron said. "I forgot about that."  
  
"Forgot? You forgot? You expect me to believe you forgot?" Harry let out a mocking laugh.   
  
"I did," Ron said shrugging.  
  
"Bull."  
  
"Fine. Don't believe me. I've gotten over it. Ginny's liked you forever; she deserves a chance," Ron said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hello? She's liked since before she came to Hogwarts. I think she's entitled to try it," Ron said.  
  
"What makes you think it won't last?" Harry defied.  
  
"Please. I don't know why you're doing this, but it's because of Hermione. Ginny's some sort of rebound," Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Ron cut him off. "And don't you even try to deny it. I'm not stupid. You're using Ginny to make Hermione jealous, aren't you?" Ron played. Harry was just using Ginny, but Ron didn't care because Ginny didn't. She acted as though she didn't mind.  
  
"So what if I am? What good are you going to do?" Harry sneered.  
  
"Nothing. It's none of my business. If my sister wants to be used, that's her problem," Ron said simply.   
  
"But you're always protecting her and such. Why are you so reluctant this time?" Harry said.  
  
"Because it's you. If it was Malfoy, well, that's a completely different story. But we don't have to worry about that. Ginny would never even think of Malfoy like that," Ron said, folding his arms contentedly.   
  
'You have no idea,' Harry thought. Ron was in for a rude awakening when he found out Ginny suggested the idea about them making someone jealous.   
  
"See? Speechless," Ron proudly said.  
  
"OK you win," Harry said, but inside was smiling mockingly.   
  
" I knew it. I always do because I'm all-knowing," Ron said and Harry snorted into his plate.  
  
"All-knowing?" Harry mocked, and felt a mischievous smile creep up on his lips. "Would you like to bet on it? Let's say, 10 galleons?"   
  
"Are you crazy? I don't have 10 galleons," Ron paused. "Make it five."  
  
"You're on," Harry said and smiled. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Challenge me. Go on," Ron said.  
  
"Four times eight divided by the quantity x plus thirty-six," Harry said easily and Ron's jaw dropped. (A/N- I just made this up off the top of my head. I don't think it's even solvable)!  
  
"Can I have that in English please?" Ron was still dumbfounded.   
  
"Fork over the dough," Harry said.  
  
"Dough?"   
  
"Money Weasley, money," Harry said, sounding much like Malfoy.  
  
"I have a secret for you. I don't have five galleons," he said gleefully.  
  
"When you get it, it's mine," Harry said.  
  
"No. I'll never get it. I'll grow up and live in a small house and make wand-made food products. I'll never get a job, or earn money," Ron said.   
  
"Want to bet?"  
  
"Not that again! No, I don't want to bet because I'm going to be an Auror," Ron said. "And so are you and Hermione."  
  
"Well, I'm going to be a Quidditch player first. I'll retire an Auror though," Harry said.  
  
"Right," Ron paused. "Because we all know you're a reserve for the Arrows."  
  
"Correct. Their seeker now is so old, a Shooting Star is faster than him!"  
  
"Well Harry, sorry to inform you, but I don't think you've been listening in Astronomy," Ron said.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"A shooting star travels...er...really, really fast," Ron said, unable to detect the actual speed.  
  
"Well Ron, sorry to inform you, but I was talking about the old broom," Harry said and Ron blushed a little.  
  
"Right. I knew that, I was just making sure you did," Ron excused.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, then glanced at his watch. "Crap! We got to go! Grab your things, I'm out of here."  
  
============  
-24 hours later  
  
"Someone had a late night," Ron teased Hermione.  
  
"Shut up," she said.  
  
"Out with Malfoy, I assume. Or should I say inside Malfoy?" Ron said with a sly look on his face and Hermione stared dumbfounded at him, then threw her pumpkin juice on him.   
  
"How dare you? That's not even close! We were talking if you must know. That was so...so...unacceptable Ron Weasley!" Hermione screeched.  
  
It was difficult for Ron to talk, for pumpkin juice was dripping down his face, and tiny droplets of juice rested on his lips. He quickly licked them off, then retorted at Hermione.  
  
"Talking eh? When? When he was mauling you, or when he was on top of you?" he said.  
  
"Ron you are way out of line. That is incredibly horrible of you, and I can't believe you'd joke abut something like that! Honestly! I have values you know," Hermione said. Her face was bright red, and she was clenching her fists.  
  
"Values? What are they? Get laid by the best-looking bloke in school before graduation? Or let all your old friends learn to hate you? How about the one about your stubbornness stopping you from being with the one you really love? What about that?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I have not, and won't go all the way with Malfoy! Please! You, of all people, should know that. Old friends? Ha! You just accused me of doing everything I'd never do," Hermione defended.  
  
"What about the one about your stubbornness?" Harry quietly asked. He had let them have their argument, but he wanted Hermione's opinion on this.  
  
Hermione looked shocked to have Harry speaking directly to her, and she opened her mouth, but then thoughtfully closed it. "That may have happened."  
  
"May?" Ron burst out. "You know it did! We all know! The whole freaking school knows, Hermione!"  
  
"No they don't! Do they?" she looked scared.  
  
"No, they don't all know. Ron," Harry gave him a dirty look, "was just exaggerating to make a point. Though judging by the tone of Ron's voice, I wouldn't be surprised if some know now."  
  
"Jeez...thanks Ron. I really appreciate you telling everyone about our problems," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm not the one with the problems," Ron answered.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that Weasley," Harry smiled while talking.   
  
"Huh?" he answered dimly.  
  
"You owe me five galleons," Harry said.  
  
"Oops...forgot about that. Maybe I can forget about it for a few more days...then months...then years...then," Harry cut Ron off.  
  
"You lost fair and square. Fess up," Harry said, extending his palm to Ron.  
  
"I told you I haven't got the money yet. I'll give it to you when I do," Ron said, but was crossing his fingers underneath the table.  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing," they answered simultaneously.   
  
"I'm sure. What's going on with this five galleons thing?" Hermione said.  
  
"Just a little bet that Ron lost. Something about, oh...what was it Ron?" Harry faked.  
  
"I...er...don't remember," Ron said with a grin sneaking up on his lips. "I guess since neither of us remembers, I don't have to pay."  
  
"Wait!" Harry exclaimed and Ron's face fell. "If was about you being all-knowing. Does that ring a bell?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Ron smiled innocently.  
  
"I think you do," Harry said in a sing-song voice.   
  
"I don't think I do," Ron spoke through gritted teeth.   
"Forget it Weasley. Just remember you owe me five galleons. Doesn't matter what you say," Harry smirked.  
  
"That is a pathetic impression of me if I ever saw one," Malfoy's voice drawled from behind the three Gryffindors.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said with his teeth still gritted.  
  
"Just the pleasure of my girlfriend's company," he said slyly and sat down next to Hermione, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Is that so wrong?"  
  
"How about you have the pleasure of her company somewhere else? We're bust right now," Harry said in a extraordinarily calm voice. Ron gave him a look that said, 'Why so civil?'  
  
"Oh but you see, I can't do that. Hermione happens to be sitting right here, and I know she doesn't like my friends. Isn't that right dearest?" he turned to Hermione.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, and looked sympathetically at Harry and Ron. "Well, he's right," she said and Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
For a second, Ron was speechless, but he quickly regained control of his voice. "What?" he spit.   
  
"I don't like his friends. You know that," she said in an undertone.  
  
"Now, now Hermione. No need to whisper. We're all friends here," Malfoy purposely antagonized Harry and Ron.  
  
"Friends?" Harry laughed aloud. "The day we become anything more than tolerant of each other's presence will be a day to remember indeed."  
  
"We are more than tolerant of each other's presence. I don't see anyone marking that down in history," Malfoy said.   
  
"I'll never like you," Ron seethed. "You can kill me dead if I ever become friends with that pathetic excuse for a person."  
  
Malfoy frowned at Ron. "You better watch your mouth Weasley. It'll come back and get you when you least expect it," he paused. "I'm outta here. Coming love?" he asked Hermione. She shrugged, but got up and followed Malfoy out into the hall.  
  
"Damn he drives me crazy," Ron swore.  
  
"Doesn't he drive us all crazy?" Harry said back to Ron.  
  
"Good point," Ron said, and for a minute they just ate their food without conversation.   
  
"Well, I'm full. I'm going to go to Herbology. Are you actually going to come to class today?" Ron saucily asked Harry.  
  
"Yes mom," Harry answered and got up, slung his bag over his shoulder, and headed to Herbology.   
  
============  
Meanwhile...  
  
"No Draco! Not here," Hermione pushed Draco off her.   
  
"Why not? No one's around," he stuck his lower lip out.  
  
"Are you kidding? Anyone could come down the corridor right now and see us. Plus we're missing class," Hermione added.  
  
"Come on Hermione. No one is going to come. I swear," Draco kept persevering.  
  
"No, no, no and a thousand more time no! Draco we have an agreement," Hermione reminded him and he squinted his eyes shut.  
  
"Remind me of that one more time," he said and Hermione sighed.  
  
"Nothing physical happens until night time when we're in your room, and no one can find us. Do you remember now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Vaguely," he lied. Of course he remembered the agreement. Hermione had forced it upon him. She said that she had other things to do other than get with him. Draco, however, hated this. He wanted to get his master's job done as soon as possible but Hermione just wasn't cooperating. She was so stubborn, and that was turning Draco off. He didn't find her as attractive anymore. Besides, she got boring after a while. Always off in some other world, thinking about Potter. Draco didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit.   
  
"Well at least you remember somewhat," Hermione said. That was another thing that bothered him. How stupid she could be. He wanted the mother of his heir to be smart. Sure, Hermione was the smartest witch in the whole school but she could be daft. Really daft. Draco pitied Potter and Weasley for having to put up with her all the time. He gave them props on that.   
  
"Yeah," he answered dimly. Hermione was always trying to show him up too. Actually, she tried to show up everyone. That peeved Draco also. He was just as smart as her. Maybe not education-wise, but he was cunning and sly. That made him smart.   
  
"Are you all right?" her voice interrupted his thinking.   
  
"Fine," he said. She may look hot, but she's not so hot when you get to know her. 'My God, what was I thinking when I chose her?' Draco thought to herself. 'Maybe I'd drank one too many butterbeers that day.'  
  
"I'm going Herbology. See you tonight," she waved then left.  
  
"Guess I've got to go to class," Draco murmured to his self and started walking down the corridor Hermione went down.   
  
"Tonight," he proclaimed. "Tonight I'm going to make her a part of me," he secretly smiled. "I'll show Miss-Know-It-All. This should be fun."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- I know, EXTREMELY short chapter. Almost the shortest yet. But remember, this whole story is just the exposition to the next story. Is that all right? It better be, because that's what going to happen! The next chapter in this is going to be a lot shorter (sorry!), and a bit more darker. Sound good?   
  
Thank you to...  
  
Cyropi- Thank you! A new and good chapter? This must be my lucky day! Yes poor Gabrielle is gone. And as we all know, in the world of Harry Potter you can't bring the dead back to life. Sucks for Godric! It really is too bad that you don't find out anything about the founders in this chapter...ain't it? But I bet you can't wait for next chapter then! (coughcoughforeshadowingcoughcough). I CANNOT BELIEVE YOUR FIC IS OVER! No!! I was so upset. It was a great story and fic. Make sure you write a sequel or new fic soon! Please? I asked nicely. Do it or else I'll set my...er...lion on you. I have one. Really.   
  
Akuma Kanada no Tenchi- Sorry that you didn't get the last part w/Parvati. It's just a random spurt of what I like to call 'comedy.' (?) Anyway, the new chapter is up. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Beau Coeur- Wow long review. It's not as if mine aren't that long wither though...hehe. Woah. I gotta update sooner. You were still going out with Gabe and hadn't gone to Disney when you reviewed! Shoot...thanks for reviewing!  
  
SnickleFritz- Thank you so much! I'm SO glad you're back! I was so upset when you stopped reviewing OTWT. But I figured it was my fault because I took too long to update. But I'm trying to fix that! Helga is a bit of an air-head I guess. But she's also only 8 (?). I forget how old she is. Yes! Ginny has a thing for Draco. It will develop into more though, rest assured. Wait until next chapter...ooOOoo hints. Remember, this story is only the little prequel ficlet thing to another story which will be put up after this ends. It'll be called ©To End All Pain. (My copyright)! Anyway, thank you so much for returning! I'm so happy you're here!   
  
Alybaby- You'll just have to read and find out what Harry has to do. Thanks for the compliments!  
  
DaNcInGqUeEn17- You like A League of our Own? I love that movie! I loved the phrases too. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the compliments!   
  
PLEASE PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON AND WRITE NICE WORDS!!!!! You review mine, I'll review yours. That's me policy! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disc- Trinity and Gabrielle are mine. Nothing else is though. Oh wait, I own the Beonitre also.   
  
A/N- All right. Ya'll are going to be happy about this. IT'S NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I had a request (coughcoughkellycoughcough) for shorter chapters, so this one is kind of short. Longer than the last one, but not like my other chapters. So you all should be happy! But there is one thing that might make you frustrated...  
  
~Recap  
  
"Tonight," he proclaimed. "Tonight I'm going to make her a part of me," he secretly smiled. "I'll show Miss- Know-it-all. This should be fun."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Hermione. What do you and Drakkie-dear plan on doing tonight?" Ron sarcastically asked Hermione, and made Harry go scarlet.   
  
"Nothing that concerns you," she answered. Harry's face was livid; Ron just kept on hassling Hermione.   
  
"Yeah, but it does concern Malfoy, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, if you must know, yes," she scoffed and threw up her hands. "You know what Ron, I've had enough of this. I've had enough of you. You harass me about Malfoy, get into my business, and...and...well I'm tired of it! Maybe I really do like Malfoy! Maybe I love him!" she screeched as the whole Herbology class turned to look at her. She drew herself up and grabbed her pot, walking huffily over to Hannah Abbot and one of her friends.   
  
Harry's face went blank and he suddenly became very interested in the Beonirte he was supposed to be potting. The Beonirte, a small chipmunk-like creature, was putting up quite a fight. It was flailing it's nails, which were nothing but stubs. It barred it's teeth and threatened to bite Harry, though it would've hardly made a mark. "This isn't my day," muttered Harry.   
  
"Everyone has an off-day Harry," Ron said, as though trying to soothe Harry but it wasn't working.  
"Sod off Ron," Harry replied and Ron looked offended.   
  
"If that's what you want," Ron said and gathered up his Beonitre and sat down next to Seamus, leaving Harry by himself.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Neville as he sat down next to him.   
  
"Hi there Neville," Harry said, obviously distraught.   
  
"What's wrong?" Neville asked Harry.   
  
"Nothing," Harry sighed.  
  
"I may be considered dumb and stupid Harry, but I can tell when something's wrong. Are you going to tell me?" Neville asked, hoping to give some advice to Harry.  
  
"It's a long story and I don't want to get into it," Harry said.  
  
"Fine," said Neville. He wasn't in the mood to pry.   
  
"Great. So um Neville, how do you get this thing in the pot?" Harry asked, remembering that Neville's best subject was Herbology and boosting Neville's pride greatly.   
  
"You're asking me?" he asked in disbelief.   
  
"Course I am. You're the Herbology whiz, are you not?" Harry said.  
  
"I guess if that's what you want to call it," Neville stammered. "First, you need to calm the Beonitre. Yours is scared now, and I bet it's because of your argument with Ron," Neville said cautiously.  
  
"Argument? I don't know what you're talking about. He just hasn't seen Seamus in a while," Harry denied, and cast a half glance at Ron who was having trouble getting his Beonitre to stop moving long enough for him to ram it into the pot.  
  
"Right. Anyway, you have to pet it's tail. For some reason, they love that. Once they're content, they'll go into the pot and dig their burrow," Neville said and Harry lowered his jaw, and raised his eyebrows, groaning.  
  
"That's it?" he exclaimed. "I got so mad at this thing and it was because I wasn't petting it's tail? How silly of me," he mocked.   
  
Neville shrugged uncertainty. "That's what they like," he said softly.  
  
"Sorry for lashing you out Neville. I'm just really frustrated," Harry said truthfully. Ron was now sighing heavily and leaning back against the wall, inhaling and exhaling deeply.   
  
"No problem. Just be a little more alert next time Sprout gives us instructions and you'll be fine," said Neville.  
  
"I can do that. I won't be distracted," Harry said and cast a side glance at Ron and then at Hermione out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"OK," Neville disbelievingly said, seeing Harry's gaze settle on Hermione was had her Beonitre potted and happy already.   
  
"Shut it! I bet I can get through the rest of this class without being distracted," Harry challenged, getting into the defensive mode.   
  
"If you think you can..." Neville started but Harry interrupted him.  
  
"I know I can," he said and set his eyes on his Beonitre. Everything was going fine for 10 minutes until Parvati shrieked.  
  
"That-that-that thing spit on me!" she yelled, wiping clear yet obviously sticky liquid off her face. The liquid was very sticky, so she was having trouble doing so.  
  
Harry started to laugh, and almost walked over, either to help or laugh, but Neville never knew which. Neville caught his eye and Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "I'll just be going over here," he muttered and walked over to his pot.   
  
Parvati was now in hysterics and the Beonitre was smiling, it's buck teeth sticking out more than ever. "Don't you look at me like that!" she yelled at it and it's smile just widened even more. "I'll rip it's teeth out!" she raged and started at the Beonitre whose smile was replaced by a look of shock. Parvati was hysterical, something besides the Beonitre was obviously bothering her.   
  
"Parvati!" Lavender shouted and grabbed her robes to restrain her from lunging at the Beonitre.   
  
"Let me go! I'll kill it. I'll rip it's stupid smile off it's face," she hissed, looking at the Beonitre with a face frozen into a look of shock. It's jaw was dropped, forming an O with it's lips. Its eyes were wide with fear and its ears were back.   
  
"Parvati! It's a bit of spit! It'll come off in the shower. Come on, we can go clean up," Lavender tried to soothe Parvati, but it was of no effect.   
  
"No," she said fiercely and broke free of Lavender's grasp.   
  
"Parvati NO!" cried Lavender as she watched her friend race to the helpless Beonitre who seemed glued to the spot. It just stood there as Parvati flung herself on it. She clutched it between her hands and smiled maliciously at it, a smile that everyone was used to seeing on Pansy's face.   
  
"You're going to be sorry little rodent. Nobody spits on me and gets away with it," she terrorized the Beonitre who's eyes were squeezed tightly closed.  
  
"Miss Patil," a calm voice broke the tension that was building up in the room. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Parvati slowly turned, knowing that she recognized the voice. Her knees were knocking together and her teeth shook. "Professor Du-Du-Dumbledore. How nice to see you," she said, her voice getting higher every syllable, and her smile fading despite how much she was straining to keep it plastered on her face.   
  
"Miss Patil, is there a reason for the excessive grip on this Beonitre?" Dumbledore asked, and Parvati dropped the Beonitre in surprise of the calm voice. She had been expecting a harsh tone, though she should've expected the calm one after years with Dumbledore.   
  
"Oh, oh sorry sir. He just-it just," she stuttered, unable to think of an excuse.  
  
"It spit on her Professor," Lavender piped up. "So she was just telling it not to do it again. Weren't you Parvati?" Lavender said in a persuading voice and shot Parvati a look that said 'nod.'  
  
"Oh, oh yes of course," she choked and nodded. "Just asking it to please refrain from spitting on me," she smiled sweetly, and gestured kindly to the Beonitre who crawled backwards, getting as far away from Parvati as possible.   
  
"I hope that's all. Yet, that's not the story I heard from Miss Granger here," Dumbledore said and gestured to the trembling girl that concealed herself behind him. "Miss Granger would you please repeat your account of what happened to me one more time?"  
  
Hermione stiffened, and a pink hue crept up her cheeks. "I-er-Parvati...you see...she kind of...er..." she murmured looking at the sky window nervously, and definitely avoiding people's eyes.   
  
"Miss Granger? Do you forget?" Dumbledore asked in a soothing tone.  
  
"No, I just...will you tell it?" she asked Dumbledore and stared up at him, her round, brown eyes wide with anticipation.   
  
"If I must," he sighed. "Miss Patil, Miss Granger seems to think that you went berserk when the Beonitre spit on you. Did this happen?"  
  
"I might've over reacted just a bit," she admitted, looking squeamish.  
  
"Then she said you tried to attack the Beonitre, but Miss Brown over here," he said and beckoned Lavender forward, "held you back. Is this true?"  
  
"What? Not that I remember," Parvati lied.   
  
"Well, then Miss Granger seems to be under the assurance that you broke free of Miss Brown's grasp and ran at the Beonitre," Dumbledore said, staring at Parvati through his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Nonsense," she mumbled.  
  
"Then I walked in, right as you were about strangle it," Dumbledore finished.  
  
"Strangle? I would never even dream about it. It just spit on me. That's all," Parvati batted her eyelashes as if trying to flirt with Dumbledore. Dumbledore just looked away, obviously very disappointed.  
  
"If that's what happened, so be it. But let it be known Miss Patil, I believe Miss Granger's version of events. I hope you can find it in yourself to tell the truth," Parvati opened her mouth to argue, but Dumbledore silenced her. "And if you lay a hand on anyone or anything again, you will have detention for a month and a letter will be sent home to your parents," Dumbledore said and walked out onto the grounds and with one last look to the greenhouse, went inside the castle.   
  
"I'll kill you Hermione," Parvati seethed when everything was back under control.   
  
"You and Voldemort are going to be at each other's throats then," Hermione said, making a joke of the situation. "He probably wants to kill me too. Oh wait, I forgot Harry and Ron. Wow Parvati, you have some serious competition," Hermione smiled.  
  
Parvati breathed heavily and her eyes turned to slits. "Watch your back Granger. I'll get you when you least expect it," she threatened.   
  
"Oh look at me, I'm trembling in my little Mary Janes*," Hermione ridiculed.  
  
Parvati snuffed and shook her head as turned back to her Beonitre. "Nice one," someone whispered in Hermione's ear, and she turned around to see Harry standing there with a smile on his face.   
  
"Thanks. I got it from Ron," she smiled and looked at Ron who was petting his Beonitre's tail. Harry smiled back at Hermione, then turned away to pot his own Beonitre, and she noticed Neville wink at him. 'Wonder what that's about,' she mentally pondered.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" she heard and red hair brushed her face.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you're staring at Harry with puppy-dog eyes. You've been sitting there for 3 minutes like this," Ron said and did an imitation of Hermione's face.  
  
"I did not drool!" she objected when Ron dripped some saliva from his mouth.   
  
"Oh yeah? Look at your cloak," Ron said and when Hermione looked down, sure enough, there was a wet mark there.   
  
"Oh shut up," she said and hastily tried to dry the mark.  
  
"So why were you staring at Harry then? He must be looking mighty good for that slob of drool," Ron joked and Hermione scoffed at him. She never answered though, just performed a spell to dry the wet spot. "Huh? Did I hear anything? Nope, don't think so. I think Hermione still has eyes for Harry."  
  
"I do not!" she protested, though her face turned exceptionally red.   
  
"I only have eyes for you," Ron sang.   
  
"When did you hear that?"  
  
"At your house this summer. That TV thing, best thing ever invented by muggles," Ron smiled, remembering the TV at Hermione's.   
  
"Oh right." Hermione answered.  
  
"Yeah so do you like Harry?" Ron pushed.  
  
"No!" she protested, though her voice was shaky and unsure. "And even if I did, do you think I would tell you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm your best friend," Ron said.  
  
"That's not a good reason," Hermione said, completely oblivious to Ron's reason. She had just been planning to say 'that's not a good reason,' no matter what.  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"Because you're my best friend would've been suitable," Hermione said smiling, thinking she had gotten Ron now.   
  
"That's exactly what I said!" Ron exclaimed in outrage.  
  
"I'm sure it was," she folded her arms and smirked.  
  
"Then what did I say?" Ron challenged and Hermione's face paled.  
  
"What did you say? Um...er...because I said so?" she guessed.  
  
"Wrong," said Ron, his smile now a mile wide. "Fess up."  
  
"Fine. I still like Draco...a lot. But Harry will always have a special place in my heart. Are you satisfied?" she pouted.  
  
"Well, that's not the answer I was looking for, but it'll do," Ron said.  
  
"And what was the answer you were looking for?"  
  
"That you're madly in love with Harry and you're just using Draco only to dump him in front of the whole school," he smiled as if he dreamed about the moment.  
  
"Not exactly," Hermione said. "I like Draco, I really do. But Harry was my first real love. I'll never forget him. Draco may come and go as a boyfriend, but I'll remember him as the arse-turned-sweetie," she said.  
  
"Wonderful. And what will I be?" Ron inquired.  
  
"The weird kid with red hair and loads of freckles," she said and Ron's face fell. "Oh I forgot something!" Hermione said and Ron's face perked up. "And 6 siblings!"   
  
"Hey!" Ron said and fixed a hurt and pitiful expression on his face.  
  
"I'm joking you prat. I'll remember you as my best friend forever," she said and threw her arms around, though hesitantly.  
  
"Aww! Kodak moment!" said the muggle-born Justin Finch-Fletchly and Hermione and Ron cringed.   
  
"Sod off Justin," Ron said. Justin had gotten very annoying and prying over the past year. He was a gossiper, and always wanted to know what was happening. He would be well-suited with Lavender or Parvati, but they never even looked twice at him. If they talked to him, it was to get the latest gossip. It was obvious that he liked Lavender though. Parvati had Seamus, so Justin kept his distance.   
  
"No need to sneer," Justin said backing off and walking away.   
  
"God he is annoying," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said quietly. There was a long silence. "Ron?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Does this mean we're friends again?" Hermione asked cautiously. She hoped she had used the right words.  
  
"Mione," he said softly, "we never stopped being friends."  
  
"Oh Ron!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him again before breaking out in tears. "I've been so lonely! Draco's the only person I have," she sobbed and at the mention of Draco, Ron flinched.   
  
"I was just upset Hermione," he soothed, stroking her hair. "I mean, it's Malfoy. He's been Harry's enemy since the first day of Hogwarts. I'm sorry. It still doesn't seem like he's changed. That could just be me though," Ron said thoughtfully.   
  
"He has Ron!" she said. "He really has."  
  
"Whatever you say. Just remember that if you ever need me, I'll be there," he told her.  
  
"Oh thank you so much Ron. You have no idea how much this means to me," she cried on his shoulder. Ron just let her cry while he looked at Harry. He was staring at them with an expression of shock on his face.   
  
"It's not what you think," Ron mouthed to Harry after seeing what he and Hermione looked like.  
  
"Sure," Harry mouthed back.  
  
"Friends," Ron said, meaning Hermione and him.  
  
"Yep," said Harry.   
  
"Attention class!" Professor Sprout said. "Please get your Beonitre's potted so you can leave! Miss Patil," she added after an afterthought, "I need to see you after class. Alone," she added when Parvati locked eyes with Lavender, rolling them.   
  
"So Harry, am I going to see you at lunch?" Ron asked when Harry walked by.  
  
"No," Harry said.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have some other things to attend to," Harry answered coldly and left. 'Friends my arse,' he thought angrily when he walked back in to the castle and a wave of warmth washed over him. He passed the Great Hall, and instead continued down the corridor. He got to the Fat Lady, and went inside the common room. He checked to see if anyone was in there, and there were. A few underclassmen were lounging around. 'Damn,' Harry thought, but disregarded the people anyhow.  
  
He got into his dorm, and pulled out his invisibility cloak from under the bed. He uncovered it, and Rowena's box gleamed in front of him as if it was a day old. The shiny cherry oak shone brighter than ever, and the gold RR was blinding. He squinted, then covered the box back up with the invisibility cloak. He casually walked down the stairs, and swept out the common room door without any suspicions. "Great," he said and went to the Astronomy Tower. Once up there, he placed the box on a table, and transfigured a piece of parchment into a hammer. Harry took Rowena's key out and it pointed itself at Rowena's door. Harry pounded the hammer into the wall, sending debris everywhere.   
  
When everything was clear, he inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. "Oh my God," he hushed when he saw the sight that awaited him. (A/N- I almost stopped here and added another chapter!). Everything had been cleaned. The walls were scrubbed, the floor had been mopped. The draperies hung on the wall, and the blue and black glowed atop each other. The ravens looked happy, having had a wash. The sheets that previously covered the furniture were folded on the end of Rowena's bed which had new blankets on it. Or at least washed blankets.   
  
The thing that surprised him most though was Rowena's picture and frame. The frame and picture looked as though it hadn't been touched. It seemed as if whoever cleaned went right over her picture without seeing it. 'And on that note, who did clean? It's not as if this room is obvious. I would've thought I was the only person who knew about it,' Harry thought. "Well, someone else knows. Might as well find out," he said aloud even though no one was there to here him. Harry figured Rowena was with Godric, but had no way of getting her back to her room.   
  
Harry said down on the fragranced couch, and reached over to get his box. He re-read the letter, thinking to himself. Harry looked around the room, looking for any clues that might help him. "Bingo," he grinned when he saw a dresser. He opened the dresser drawers and saw old sheets and clothes in one, and school supplies and papers in another. Nothing was in the other two, they were just empty. He scrambled through the sheets and clothes, finding only a very old sickle. He shifted through the parchments and quills in the next drawer, not examining them very closely. He threw everything aside, grunting because he hadn't found anything. He pouted, then sat down on the couch next to the parchments. He nonchalantly shifted through them, finding only fragments of letters, as if someone couldn't find the words they were looking for.   
  
" 'Dear,'" he read, noticing the strikeout. "They're all like it!" he exclaimed, shuffling through the papers. "Except this one," he held up and saw many words scratched on the parchment. He squinted, then put his face right up to the parchment and sneezed. "Oh," he said in a monotone. "Dust," and blew off the dust, sending particles scattering into the air.   
  
"Advanced Universal Realization of the Occult Rivals- Meeting One," he read off the top of the paper. 'I've heard of that,' he thought. 'But where? Er...' he cast his mind around, and suddenly realization dawned on him. "Her letter!" he said loudly. "Rowena was the founder of this," he said and held the paper up in front of him.   
  
12th day, Month 5 of the 1476 year  
  
"Meeting One. Today we will introduce ourselves, and get acquainted and comfortable.   
  
(My speech)- Welcome all. You have all been recognized as witches and wizards that exemplify great magical powers. You were invited here to help save the wizarding, along with muggle, world from dark wizards. My name is Rowena Ravenclaw, and I have founded this group because of the rising number of deaths among non-magic humans. Our goal is to try to put a stop to these horrible and unnecessary deaths.   
  
Know that your lives are in danger. We will be using highly advanced magic that could drain you quickly. Never will we result to darkness or killing though. If you ever have an encounter with a dark wizard, try to hardest not to go beyond unconsciousness as a punishment. If it is absolutely necessary, then you have my permission to do so. There are new curses around, and they are dark and dreadful. I will teach them to you, hoping that you will use them only if needed. Please be responsible and intelligent. Your lives are threatened, and if you abuse your new title, you will not like the results. (End speech).  
  
Everything went over fine, except for one person. He was reluctant and nervous. I don't blame him though. It's really a very stressful profession.   
  
Here are the members- Rowena Ravenclaw (Creator)  
Godric Gryffindor  
Helga Hufflepuff  
Salazar Slytherin~  
Trinity Riddle~  
Douglas Hufflepuff  
Amity Dumbledore  
Samuel Lacasse  
Jacquelyn Abbot  
Maybe more to come! ~Make sure they stay away from each other. They'll rip each other's throats out.  
  
Next meeting will take place in a fortnight. Bring more parchment and information.  
  
  
"Woah," Harry said, looking over the parchment in awe. "Riddle, Dumbledore, Abbot? I know all of them! Or their descendants at least," he said. "This is too much," he shook his head. "I wonder if she has anymore," he said, ripping through the paper. "Nothing!" he said loudly and exaspertdaly. They're all the beginning of a letter to Gryffindor. Now what?" He re-read the letter over and over.   
  
'I still can't find anything. Except that she had a wide range of wizards in her group. I still need to find out about those curses, though I have a bad feeling they're the Unforgivable curses. Hmm...to the library!" he said and gathered his box, cloak, and parchment.   
  
When he got down there, he was relieved to find there was no one there. Now he could work in private. He kept looking, but was looking in the wrong books. "Where can I find it?" he muttered.  
  
"Find what dear?" Madam Pince asked.   
  
"Er...do you have a book exclusively on Rowena Ravenclaw?" he asked. Pince would probably just assume he needed it for a report. Hopefully at least.   
  
"Of course. Follow me," she said and bustled out of the aisle and into another one. "Hmm dee dumm," she hummed as she skimmed the shelves for a book. "A ha!" she said and took out a small, blue and black book, adorned with a raven. "Here you go dear," she said and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Thank you," he said, and started to hurry off, but was stopped by the sound of a piercing yet prying voice.   
  
"Where you off to in such a hurry?" she nosed.  
  
"Er...class," he lied. He was going to read the book, he had no class.   
  
"Have a good lesson," she called merrily as he walked out of the library and to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
He opened the book to the title page as soon as he got into the common room. Only a few kids were there, but they weren't paying attention to him. " 'Rowena Ravenclaw was the co-founder' blah, blah, blah," he skimmed. "Where are her accomplishments?" he flipped through the book. "I got it!" he said excitedly and everyone turned to look at him. "Er...never mind," he said, looking nervously around at everyone.   
  
He stuffed his face in the book and read silently. " 'Rowena Ravenclaw was the proud founder of the Advanced Universal Realization of the Occult Rivals, a group responsible for stopping many innocent lives from being taken from dark wizards. It is now a profession that many wizards look into. The named is formed from the five first letters in the title, now commonly known as an Auror.'"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N-...a mean cliffhanger! That's the bad news. But the good news is, it's not the last chapter! Please review! I would appreciate so much! Tons! Thank you in advance...  
  
Much thanks everyone! 


End file.
